It Started with a Wager
by dickard23
Summary: Dale Howard is Degrassi's star football player and legendary womanizer. Fed up with how easy it has become to get girls, his friends offer him a challenge to bed the wallflower Clare Edwards. What starts out as a simple wager becomes much more as she turns out to be the one girl who can help him confront his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I know there have been a few stories about making bets on getting Clare, but I wanted to try something different. Instead of guy makes bet, guy meets girl, guy likes girl, girl tries to sleep with him, guy rejects her, girl is hurt, girl is more hurt when she learns of bet, guy gets pissed at friends and then guy and girl reconcile- I decided to take this theme in a different direction. Be warned, this OC is a major asshole, especially when it comes to sex.

* * *

Prologue

Dale Howard has everything a teenage boy could want. He's tall, about 6'5, handsome, long dark brown hair and big Bambi-like brown eyes, and an amazing football player, tight end and strong safety; team captain as a junior, won the city championship and was named player of the year, destined for Div-1 football, probably going to go to the NFL and become very rich and to top it all, he can have and has had every girl he wants.

He's the kind of guy who will walk up to a girl and she starts to get wet for him. The fastest he made it from flirting to fucking was 3 minutes, and he felt like he could have gone faster if his belt hadn't been stuck.

He's the alpha male that runs the school. No one ever challenges him, no matter how he acts. He cheats and the girls fight each other instead of blaming him. He can shove a geek into a locker, and the geek is happy that Dale noticed him. He can throw a girl out after sex, and she'll still try and call him the next day. He even threw a girl out of his car and made her walk home after she sucked him off.

He has no respect for girls. Why should he when they give it up so easy? He treats them how he wants and no matter what he does, no one will ever confront him about it. He has all of the power.

Then why does he always feel like shit?

* * *

Dale was bored when he got to school. The same sluts try to catch his attention, but he didn't even look at them. His best friend, Drew Torres was waiting for him by the lockers. "So who'd you fuck this weekend?"

"Same as last weekend," he says with a sigh, which means that he fucked Jenna, who was K.C.'s girlfriend, then he fucked Jenna's best friend Alli. Jenna lived in Alli's house, so Alli would meet Dale in his car, so Jenna wouldn't know, not that she had legitimate grounds to complain.

"Then why do you sound bummed?" Drew didn't get it. Drew had game, but nothing like Dale. He was like female kryptonite, and he was bummed out.

"I'm just bored. It's so easy to get girls that I'm losing my motivation."

"It's become too easy to fuck?"

"Yeah. I could have had a pick of 3 different girls walking in the door this morning. That's not fun. That just means that this school has some nasty sluts."

"So you want a challenge?"

"Yeah, but I'd need to find a new school."

"Maybe not. Let's talk about this at lunch."

Dale went to class. He was in the grade 11 gifted class. His mother made him do it. He would have rather stayed with his friends.

Dale got to class. Girls whispered about him and some sent him texts, which he didn't even bother to read. He already fucked every pretty girl, and sometimes only half-decent girl, in his class. What was the point?

He finally, makes it to lunch. When he gets there, Drew and Owen are talking.

"We think we have your solution?" Drew said. Owen snickered.

"And it is?"

"We found you a girl that has some morals. She won't give it up right away even for you."

"Yeah right!" These girls don't exist in Degrassi; they do, but Dale never noticed them before.

"Seriously, I bet you $100 that she won't sleep with you within a month." Drew was confident.

"Care to make it $1000?" Dale was incredibly arrogant, if you didn't notice. He even wore a belt buckle that said "cocky bastard" on it

"Damn, we didn't even say her name yet." Owen was laughing

"Don't care. Put up or shut up."

"Fine! I'm in. Her name is Clare Edwards." Drew was amused. He was about to get a grand.

"Who?" Is she made up?

"You know, Darcy's little sister." He remembered Darcy. She was a senior, when he was a freshman.

"No!" She had a sister?

"She used to wear that school uniform last year."

Still not ringing a bell. "Point her out to me." Owen didn't see her at lunch.

"She's not here."

"Did you guys make her up? Cause that's pretty lame!"

"No!" She's real. Where the hell was she?

"Well, the bet starts once you actually find her, or at least get me a picture or something."

Dale got up. What a mess! He was walking to her locker when he saw Jenna approach him.

"Where did you go on Saturday?" Jenna seemed pissed.

Why does she care where I went? I'm not her boyfriend. "I went home."

"Alli says you didn't." Jenna didn't want Dale with her bff.

Great. The slut was using me to boost her reputation and make waves. What else is new?

Dale grabbed her hand and pulled her into the boiler room. He bent Jenna over and ripped off her panties. She wasn't here to argue. She just wanted to fuck, and she knew he had the best dick in school; she should know. She sampled plenty of them. He put on a condom and thrust into her.

"AHHH DALE!" She cried out, glad to be filled again. Take that Alli!

Dale grabbed her hair and pulled it hard. Who was she to try and tell him who he could fuck. She came for him, and he shot his load. He left her in the boiler room with no panties. How could K.C. be so dumb? Dale used to feel bad for him, but if K.C. was too dumb to recognize a slut when he sees one, maybe he shouldn't be in the gifted class.

Jenna lied on the floor, feeling dirty after seeing Dale as usual. He was such a great fuck. Why did he have to be such an ass? Jenna went to class with clear afterglow, but K.C. didn't notice. Alli did. "That bitch!" she hissed under her breath.

After class, Dale went home. On his way, he got a call from Drew. "I'll have everything for you tomorrow. She was out sick today."

Clare wasn't actually sick. She had just been up all night listening to her parents fighting and she needed time to sleep and be alone.

Dale did his homework at home when he got a text. "Did you want to study together?"

It was Alli. She wasn't even in any of his classes.

"Meet me behind the Dot," he answered.

Dale drove down there, and Alli was in a little pink dress. He leaned on the hood of his car and whipped it out. He had a huge cock and it liked to be worshipped. Alli got on her knees and sucked him off, anyone could see if they came out back and her knees got all scratched up. She was decent in skill, but he had better. Before he was about to blow, he pulled back, shooting his load all over her face. She smirked, wearing him like a trophy. He got up and drove her home.

"Would you be able to give me a ride?" She had walked there.

"I could, but I have to go." I don't give trash rides home.

He drove off, leaving her in his wake.

He got home and took a shower.

"Dale, your sister's coming to visit you next week." The only girl that Dale was ever truly happy to see. His sister was very important to him. She was at Yale, and he missed her a lot, not that he would ever admit it. She was always tying to bring out his good side. With her gone, what was the point?

* * *

Day 1

Tuesday morning came and Drew had for Dale a manilla file. He opened it, a photo of Clare, curly light brown hair, big blue eyes. She was in grade 10, best friends with Adam Torres. Wait, he's at their house a lot, and he never saw her. Other friends include Alli, a major slut, and former friends include Jenna and K.C., what was that about? She likes writing and does some theatre stuff. This would be interesting.

Dale got to his first class and he focused on the lesson for once, ignoring the chatter behind him. If he was going to get this girl. He was going to need to tap into his homework time, which meant, actually listening during class. Dale saw her while walking to his next class. She was talking to Adam and some emo looking boy. She had on a nice blouse and a skirt. The shirt actually contained her breasts, unlike most of the girls here and her skirt wouldn't show her ass if she bent over. Maybe this girl did have morals, unlike Darcy. Interesting.

"Was he looking at you?" Eli asked her.

"Who?"

"That guy."

"What guy? I didn't see him."

Adam cringed.

"Who is he Adam?"

"He's Dale Howard, Drew's best friend."

"What's wrong with him?" Eli asked

"He's just the biggest man whore in school, and he's a bully."

"He's never bothered me," Clare added. Bullies liked to pick on her.

"Nor me," said Eli, who also got targeted by bullies.

"That's probably because Drew makes him stay away from me and my friends. If Drew weren't a buffer..."

"He looked into Clare."

"He's not. He's just a jerk," Adam insisted. They got to English.

Dale saw Clare on her way to lunch. He wanted to approach her, but didn't know what to say. He didn't usually talk to girls. They would talk to him or just grab his hand and lead him to a closet. He had to approach her, but it had to be believable. He couldn't just ask her out. She wouldn't fall for that.

Drew sat down. "So, nail her yet?"

"I just got my assignment. I need to strategize."

"You're not going to just whip it out?" Owen ribbed.

"She's not Alli!"

Owen and Drew shut up at that. It kind of pissed them off that Alli had been so aloof with them, but Dale got her so easily.

Lunch was going to end. He had to move now. "Hey, Clare?"

She looked up. This must be Dale. He was huge. "Yes," she finally got out.

Damn her eyes were pretty. "Would you be able to tutor me after school?" I'm a jock. She probably thinks I'm dumb.

"Sure?" What? Why does he want me to tutor him? There are plenty of prettier girls in the gifted class he could get like Alli.

"Great. I'll buy you an ice cream cone at the Dot, and we'll work there." He flashed her a smile and was off.

Clare blushed. He was very handsome, and his cologne smelled really good. She tried to heed Adam's warning, but he was so dreamy. Snap out of it Clare. He doesn't like you. He just needs better grades for football.

Adam saw the exchange. What was Clare doing? "Was he bothering you? I'll tell Drew."

"No!" Clare was a bit louder than she planned on being. "He just asked me to tutor him."

"Really? Why?"

"He probably has bad grades." Especially if he spends all his time with girls.

"I hope this isn't some kind of prank."

Clare was off. Tuesday was weight day. Dale was of course, amongst the strongest on his team. He did his workout and took a quick shower before meeting Clare.

She was nervous to be meeting him. What if this was a prank? What if he was just a bully? Dale appeared, smelling amazing as usual. "Ready to go? I'll drive."

Dale had a nice car. It was a mustang convertible, black and beige interior. Even his car smelled good. Dale cleaned it regularly. The seats were comfortable. Purple haze played as they got to the Dot. He went in and bought her an ice cream cone as promised. "Eat first, study later."

Dale asked Clare how did she liked Degrassi. Clare had some friends, which was good, but after the whole K.C. and Jenna fiasco, the gifted class was a bit fractured. Dale could hear the pain in his voice.

"Why did K.C. leave like that?"

"Because Jenna would put out and I wouldn't." She looked sad. She wasn't the kind of girl that Dale was used to. He couldn't have his way with her and toss her aside. It would be mean.

"So enough about me." Clare didn't want to talk about K.C. and Jenna anymore. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Tell me something about you. Something I don't already know"

"Well what do you know about me?" he asked with a smirk.

"I know you're best friends with Drew, but Adam despises you. I know you're the captain of the football team, and girls throw themselves at you. I know that people say you're a bully, but I think you're sweet." Clare blushed. Did she really just say that?

No one had ever called Dale sweet before. He wasn't sure what to do. Clearly, this girl was crushing on hm, but she didn't want a one-night stand. She wanted romance. He could see it in her eyes. What if he couldn't deliver? What if he failed her?

"I'm not a good guy," he admitted.

"Why do you say that?"

"I do what I want, regardless of how it affects other people."

"Why do you do that?" Clare had never been so selfish. She was surprised he admitted it to her.

"I don't know. I guess because no one calls me out on it. I'm the legendary Dale Howard. Girls will do whatever they can to be with me, even if I treat them like dirt, and guys can't wait to be my friend, even if I treat them like shit. No matter how bad I am, people still come back for more."

"Well, I'm not like that. If you treat me like dirt, I'm walking out."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not being afraid to call me out. I could use more of that."

"So what kind of things do you do?"

"Like what?"

"What makes you so bad?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't like me anymore."

"You think I like you."

"Not like that," although maybe she did. "I don't think you'd want to be friends with a guy like me."

"Well, why don't you tell me what kind of guy you are, and I'll decide."


	2. Chapter 2

Dale started with the beginning. When he was a freshman, he fell for a girl who was a senior, but she had a boyfriend. She saw him on the side, but he couldn't tell anyone. He had to watch her kiss this other guy and take him to prom and stuff, and it drove him mad. He promised her that she was only dating him for graduation, for her reputation, but that she really loved him. Then, she graduated and dumped him and stayed with the boyfriend. Ever since, he figured girls just use him for sex, so why bother trying to have more. He seemed really upset as he told this story. His voice sounded normal, but his eyes gave him away.

"None of this makes you a bad guy. You got taken advantage of by an older girl, with more experience."

"But I used the experience to do the same thing. I cheated on girls, with their best friends, with their sisters; I even slept with a girlfriend's mother once." He would tell every girl that she was the only one, and even though they knew it was all a lie, they would always come back for more.

"Her mother?"

"She had her at like 14." Dale told her about the parties, the times he tossed a girl out of bed (never his bed, since he didn't bring girls home) or his car. He even threw a girls clothes out a window once when she pissed him off.

This was very hard for Clare to hear. How could this sweet guy in front of her have done so many bad things? She could see good in his eyes, but his past was really bad. "Did it make you feel good?"

"What? The sex, well yeah. That's why people do it."

"I mean afterwards, the discarding of girls afterwards."

"No. I usually feel like shit."

"But you do it anyway."

"I don't know why." Lame answer, I know.

"Take your best guess."

Dale looked at her. She really wasn't going to take his shit.

"I guess that if girls are using me for sex anyway, who cares how I treat them."

"But they're still people."

"They don't treat me like a person." He showed her his phone.

"What's this?"

"Look at my texts from this morning." They were all like hey, wanna meet in the boiler room, or My parents will be gone this weekend come over. They were all solicitations, some of them from girls with boyfriends. Clare looked at him. "I'm just a dick and a reputation boost to these girls. They don't care about me. Why should I care about them?"

"I think there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?"

"It's one thing to just have casual sex, but you take it to an extreme. You want girls to feel bad afterwards because you feel bad afterwards. You want a relationship, but you're too afraid to let your guard down and get hurt again, so you treat girls like crap, so they'll never try to commit to you. If they think that you're a jerk, then they'll stay away from your heart."

"Is that so?" He said with a sarcastic voice.

"I have more to say. If you keep doing this, you won't feel any better. You might get a girl pregnant or get an STD, but you won't fix the wound in your heart this way."

Dale knew she was right. "For a grade 10, you're really smart."

"Thanks. Wait, didn't you ask me to tutor you?"

"Yeah, I made that up to get you here."

"What!" Clare was a bit peeved.

"I'm an A student," he admitted, "but my reputation is at stake, so don't tell anyone."

"You want people to think you're dumb?"

"It's the way of the world. Jocks are supposed to be stupid skirt chasers."

"And guys like you can't be friends with wallflowers like me." Clare realized this was probably the only time she would hang out with him. They were from separate worlds.

"Don't say that. I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you."

"Thanks!" She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. If anything, you should be embarrassed to be seen with me."

"Why?"

"Because girls who hang out with Dale only do it for one reason."

"I'm not like that."

"I know. That's why I'm talking to you. I don't talk to girls that I sleep with. I avoid it as much as possible."

"So you wouldn't ever want to sleep with me?" Why the hell did I just ask him that?

"You deserve better than me."

"I think you're a better guy than you think you are."

"No I'm not."

"You told me everything, and I didn't run."

"Not everything." He reluctantly handed her the file. She might not ever speak to him again, but he wasn't going to use her like K.C. did.

"Why did you have my picture and who wrote these facts about me?"

"That was Drew, and I know you're going to be mad, but please, let me explain before you slap me or scream at me."

Clare took a breath. "Okay! Out with it."

"Well, I was in a rut yesterday after getting bored of screwing the same slutty girls every weekend, and Drew and Owen came up with a challenge for me. They bet me $1000 that I couldn't get you to sleep with me in 30 days."

"WHAT!"

"You promised!" he hissed.

"There's more?" She stopped talking.

"I didn't even know who you were. I thought they made you up because you weren't in school yesterday. Anyway, Drew gave me this file today, so I would know who you were, and then when I saw you, I asked you to tutor me, so that you would meet up with me because I figured you'd say no if I asked you out on a date. Anyway, when we got here and you started to tell me about yourself, I realized how nice you were, and I didn't want to lie to you and hurt you like K.C. did. I told you stuff today that I never told to anyone, not even Drew or Owen, and I did that because I want us to be friends that is, if you can handle being friend with a jerk like me." Dale hung his head in shame. He finally met a girl worth getting to know, and he ruined it on the first day. After an awkward silence, he got ready to get up. "Maybe I should just take you home now."

"Wait!" Clare said. Maybe this could work out for the both of them. "I think we could both benefit from being friends."

"What's in it for you?"

"You need a girl to teach you how to not be a jerk, and I need you to teach me how to attract guys."

"You don't need me." He looked at her. She was hot. She didn't really know how to dress, but she had the prettiest eyes and very nice boobs.

"Yes I do. Every since K.C. left me, my confidence has been shot. I always think that I'm not good enough to get a guy. I want them to be chasing me."

"So you'll turn me into a gentleman, and I'll turn you into a vixen."

"Yes!"

He shook her hand. "We have a deal."

* * *

Dale felt much better now that he got that off his chest. He had a friend, a real one, who actually cared about him and his problems. They agreed to meet again tomorrow after school, and he drove Clare home. He'd probably be out $1000 for this, but Clare was worth it.

"Who was that?" her father asked her.

"Dale Howard. He gave me a ride from the Dot." Clare went upstairs before her dad could inquire further. Clare got upstairs. Adam called her.

"Hey Adam."

How was tutoring Dale?"

Clare wasn't sure if she should keep up the pretense. "We didn't get much work done. We just talked. It was nice."

"He didn't try anything."

"No. He was just fun to talk to, okay."

"Alright. Well, I tried to get something out of Drew, but he denied knowing anything about it."

"Maybe he just wants someone to give him a chance."

"You're too trusting, Clare." Adam could sense that Dale was up to no good, but Clare wouldn't hear of it.

"Maybe you're too paranoid."

"Bye Clare."

"Bye Adam."

Of course Drew was on the phone with Dale.

"How was Clare?"

"She was really fun to talk to."

"You don't talk to girls. Are you slippin' bro?"

"I'm on my A-game. We're meeting tomorrow after school."

"Again? Man, you do work fast."

"You know it."

Drew wasn't worried. Saint Clare wouldn't give K.C. anything. Dale would face the same fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2

Wednesday

Dale took Clare to the mall after school. It was time to get her some different clothes. He found her scoop-neck tees, shorter skirts, fitted jeans.

"I can't afford all this stuff," she told him.

He swiped his card.

"I can't ask you to do that!"

"You didn't ask."

He took her home afterwards. "Wear one of these (outfits) tomorrow. Guys will be drooling."

* * *

Day 3

Thursday

Clare put on one of the shirts that Dale had picked out , a pink one, and one of the skirts, a black one. She caught a lot of attention on her walk to school. Some guys whistled, heads turns, girls look stunned. Even K.C. gave her a double look, to Jenna's chagrin. Dale was in her ear. "The next time K.C. does that, flirt a little. Give him an eye roll."

"But I don't like him anymore."

"You want to be a vixen. Guys always get riled up when they see you flirt with another guy."

Adam approached, and Dale was gone. "What are you wearing?"

"It's nice to see you too."

"Sorry. I mean, you look nice. You aren't doing this for Dale, are you?"

"This is for me." Clare smiled and was off. Eli noticed the new outfit. DAMN!

Clare liked having all eyes on her during class. It was fun to feel noticed. At lunch, the chatter continued. Clare was looking sexier. Dale was seen with her at the Dot and at the mall. He wasn't sleeping around for the past two days. Were they Degrassi's new power couple?

Dale smiled at her during lunch. She sent him a little eye roll. "Fucking tease," he hissed under his breath. She was learning from the best.

"What are you doing to her?" Owen asked.

"She asked me to help her upgrade her Degrassi status, and I will." Dale liked being cryptic.

Adam grew irritated with the stares. He didn't want guys ogling Clare like meat.

After class, Dale went to ask Clare if she wanted to go to a poetry reading with him tonight. She said she had to ask her parents, but it sounded like fun. Adam was seething. "Does he like you or something?" Dale asked her.

"No. He's just protective."

"I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sure." She scratched his hand, playfully. It was fun to flirt, especially, when she knew nothing would come of it.

"Are you dating him?" Adam asked once he was gone.

"We're friends."

"That was not a friendly encounter. He wants you."

"He and I have come to an understanding." Clare left it at that. She didn't know how to explain the rest without breaking Dale's trust.

Jenna was pissed. First, Clare was showing off in front of K.C. Now, she's hooking up with Dale. This bitch was going down.

Owen and Drew were getting worried. Clare was getting sexier and she, and Dale had something going on in two days. What if she did give it up to him?

Dale got to her house a bit early, so he could meet her parents. They stopped arguing long enough to shake his hand and start questioning him. Clare had changed out of her skirt into jeans and when she came down, her parents were laughing.

"Hey Clare." He had a flower in his hand. He was learning how to be a gentlemen.

"Well, have fun Dear." Clare was on her way.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"Do what?"

"Be nice to my parents. Bring me a flower."

"Well, guys should bring you flowers, and I needed to practice. I don't talk to girls' parents."

They got to the coffee shop and there were college students and some yuppies in the crowd. Dale rubbed her hand with his. Clare's heart skipped a beat. Yesterday, Dale told her that the difference between a vixen and a wallflower is that when a vixen feels a spark, she acts on it. She turned to Dale and lunged.

He almost fell over, not expecting Clare to kiss him, but then he kissed her back. Her mouth soft, but her hands firm as they held his head in place. Dale was usually not one for kissing. He was one for using his dick, but Clare's mouth felt very nice, and he felt warm on the inside. Finally, Clare broke the kiss, blushing.

"Did you want to meet my parents tomorrow?" he asked her.

"What!" That's what happens after you make out with Dale Howard?

"My sister's in town, and I think you'd like her."

Clare smiled. "I would love to."

After the poetry reading, Dale dropped her off at home. He was on his way back when he almost hit a girl in the street. "Jenna! What the hell? I could have killed you."

"What do you want with that girl?"

Did Jenna follow him on their date? "None of your business. Why don't you go find your boyfriend?"

He drove off. What a bitch!

Jenna was peeved. Dale would usually bend her over after she accused him of something, and he just drove away. No one rejects Jenna Middleton.

* * *

Day 4 Friday

The next day, Clare found another rose in her locker. She smiled.

Adam saw it too. "He gave you a flower?"

"And I kissed him yesterday," Clare was beaming. She kissed a stud, and he kissed her back.

"What! Why would you do that?"

"Because, he makes me burn."

"He's just using you. Do you know how many dozens of notches he has on his belt?"

"No, and I don't care."

Jenna was pissed. She needed to figure out why Dale was with Clare. She asked Owen, who said he that Dale got sick of easy girls. He wanted a girl who wouldn't just put out.

"Why would he want that?"

"Mid-teen crisis?" Owen didn't reveal the bet. He knew Jenna would meddle, and that wasn't fair. Owen might be out a bunch of money, but he wasn't going to cheat to win the bet.

Dale gave Clare a kiss on the cheek at lunch. Now the rumor mill was really buzzing. Drew saw them together and a knot formed in his stomach. Adam had a different knot. What if she got really hurt by this guy?

Alli sat down with Clare at lunch. "Are you with Dale?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know."

"We've been spending time together, and I like him, but we haven't made anything official."

"I don't want you to get hurt. He's a player," Alli also wanted him to stay single, so she could have more fun with him.

"I can take care of myself," Clare defended. "I'm not a little grade 9 anymore." Clare knew Dale wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt her. She just didn't know if she would get hurt anyway.

That night, Dale picked up Clare at her house. Her parents were too busy feuding to notice she had left. He could hear the yelling. Clare didn't mention it. They drove to his house. Clare was wearing a blue sundress, and Dale had on blue jeans and a pinstriped dress shirt.

His parents were just setting the table when Dale appeared. "Mom, Dad, Lorelei, this is Clare."

His mother hugged her. "You are the first girl that Dale ever brought home."

"Mom!" He was blushing.

Clare grinned.

His dad shook her hand. His sister hugged her as well. She was gorgeous, 5'8, long blonde hair, blue eyes and a perfect nose, and she went to Yale, damn!

"So how did you meet my brother?"

"We met at school, and he asked me to go to the Dot with him, and we got to know each other."

Lorelei had seen the riff raff he used to run around with. He was glad to see Dale with a nice girl. He needed one.

They sat down for some cornish hens and roasted potatoes and asparagus. Lorelei recounted her adventures from Yale. Her boyfriend Danny couldn't make it this time because his band had a show. Danny and his twin sister Vicki had a band together, the Xterminators, which was a post-punk band. Clare could see how happy Dale was to have her back. They were clearly close. She and Darcy used to be close.

After dinner, Dale's parents went into the living room to cuddle. Dale liked to avoid their PDA. Lorelei had some questions for Clare. She asked Dale to get something from her car.

"So Clare, what's the deal with you and Dale?"

"What do you mean?"

"He brought you to meet our family, which he never does. He picked you up, which he never does and he has been smiling non-stop since you arrived, and he seldom smiles these days."

"I don't know. I like him, but..."

"But he has too much baggage?"

"No. It's just that I don't know if he wants to be in a relationship with me."

"He needs to know if you're all in. If you're not, let him down easy. He's had a rough time since Darcy."

"What!"

"He didn't tell you about her."

He did; he just didn't mention her name. All this time, when she was with Peter, she was messing with Dale, hurting him in the process. She wanted to slap her sister for what she did to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dale returned. Lorelei went upstairs. He could see that Clare was puzzled by something or upset. "Did you want to see my room?" She followed him upstairs. It was a nice room, dark purple with painted dinosaurs all over it, big bay window, nice furniture, clean.

"Did you paint this?"

"I did. I took me all summer." Dale loved art, not that he ever let anyone know that.

"Why didn't you tell me about Darcy?"

His face fell. "Lorelei told you."

"She nodded."

"I didn't realize at first that she was your sister, and when Drew told me, I couldn't get out of it because I would have had to tell him why. I never told anyone about her and me, and I couldn't tell you because she's your sister. I didn't want you to loathe her like I did."

He sounded remorseful.

"Well, I'm nothing like Darcy. I like you, and I want to be with you, publicly. I'm all in."

"You mean that? You want to tell people that I'm your guy."

"More than you could ever know." She kissed him, and he pulled her onto the bed. They made out, she pinned him down as she tugged on his hair. Lorelei went to check on them, and they were lip-locked. Finally, he found someone to love.

His hands found her hips, and he began to kiss her neck.

"AW!" She moaned, throatily. Dale had never heard such a sexy moan before, and he wanted to hear more. He started covering her neck and collarbone in kisses and then her jawline and throat. She moaned away for him, heating up as he evoked a lust in her she had never felt before. He looked in her eyes and saw passion. He started to nibble on her lower lip. She growled as he kept her excited.

Dale wanted to be a good boyfriend, which meant Clare had to be comfortable with him. He couldn't rush her. He pulled her on top, letting her control the pace. Clare was in unchartered waters. She did to Dale what she remembered him doing to her, kissing his throat and jawline and then necking him. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. He had a magnificent physique. She just started to kiss his pecs when his phone rang. It was just Drew. Dale hit ignore.

"You don't want to get that?"

"I could either talk nonsense with Drew or make out with my sexy girlfriend." Dale kissed her again and pulled her back onto him.

* * *

Drew didn't like being ignored. He and Owen got beer and wanted to know why he wasn't there to drink. K.C. and Jenna were there. Alli was there. The five sat around, wondering what the hell was up with Dale.

"So is he like really with her?" Jenna inquired.

"I tried asking Clare, but she said they weren't official, but they were 'spending time' together."

"What does _THAT_ mean?"

"She didn't say. Knowing Clare, I assume they were just kissing."

"Dale doesn't just kiss girls," Jenna remarked.

"No, he doesn't." Alli never actually just kissed him. Jenna hadn't either.

"Maybe he wants more kissing," Owen added.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Owen lied.

Drew was uneasy about the whole thing. He didn't have $500 to give to Dale.

Adam and Eli were playing games together. Adam wanted nothing to do with his brother's friends. Eli was curious, but he knew Adam didn't like them, so he stayed away. Adam must have had a reason. "Where's Clare?" Eli asked.

Adam didn't know. Was she with Dale again?

* * *

Clare was getting aroused, but she was too nervous to move forward with Dale. She had no experience. What if she was terrible at it? What if he decided to go for a more experienced girl. Dale could sense the tension and broke the kiss.

"What is it, Baby?"

Clare blushed. "It's just that I'm … inexperienced."

"I know, and there's no rush." He rubbed her shoulders. She groaned.

"I know, but I want …." He looked into her eyes. She was definitely horny.

"Some relief." She blushed even more. "I got you." He pulled her onto his lap and put his leg between hers. He began to slowly rock her, rubbing her against his thigh, as he held her hips and kissed her neck. "Relax, Baby. You're going to feel really good."

His words put her at ease as he started to drive his leg against her clit. Her leg was rubbing up against his erection, and they were grinding together. Clare smelled really good, and Dale liked holding her in his arms as she moaned and groaned for him. It didn't take too long for her to cum. She let out a shrill, and he held her. She was out of breath. She had tried pleasing herself before, but she wasn't very good at it. She thought her sex drive was defective, but it wasn't. She just needed someone to show her the way.

Dale held her through her orgasm and spooned with her afterwards. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to make you feel good."

"Then what's my job."

"To be you. Being around you makes me feel really good."

She turned and kissed him. Clare's phone rang. CRAP it's Mom!

"Hello!"

"Where are you?"

"Dale's house. I went to meet his parents."

"Well, it's time for you to come home."

"Okay!" Clare didn't want to leave Dale's bed. "I have to go home now."

"I'll drive you, Baby!"

Clare got ready to leave. Dale's parents were already in bed. Lorelei said to Clare, "take care of him."

"I will."

Dale drove Clare home. She kissed him goodnight, and she went inside.

"It's late," her father scolded. "And you didn't say where you were going."

"You two were to busy yelling to noticed that I left." Clare went up to her room.

* * *

Dale went home. Before he could get upstairs, Lorelei asked him, "Why didn't you tell Clare about Darcy?"

"I did, I just didn't mention her name."

"Because?"

"Because she's Darcy's little sister."

"WHAT!"

"I didn't know at first."

"Does Darcy know?"

"No, and don't tell her."

"I don't talk to her anymore."

"Good! Neither do I." Lorelei and Darcy used to be best friends, until she found out how Darcy had used her brother. She couldn't believe Clare was her sister. They were so different.

When Clare got upstairs, she changed her facerange status to in a relationship. Dale added in a relationship with Clare Edwards. She matched his. They were going live.

Day 5

It was late, so only the night owls noticed, but by Saturday at noon, everyone noticed. Adam called Clare right away.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating cereal."

"I meant with Dale."

"Well, he's my boyfriend."

"I can read. Why?"

"Because I like him and he likes me, and we want to be together."

"You know his past."

"I do. He told me everything, and I think he deserves a chance."

"But he's a jerk."

"According to you. Has he done anything jerk-like lately?"

Adam couldn't name anything. "You think he's really changed."

"I think he's trying."

Adam sighed. "Well, be careful."

"I will." She didn't know if Adam would ever except Dale, but he was going to have to try, since Dale wasn't going anywhere.

Dale wanted to take Clare somewhere nice tonight. He made a reservation at an Italian across town. He texted her. "I want to take you to dinner. Pick you up at 6:30?"

"Can't wait."

* * *

Dale and his sister bonded. They went rollerblading, which they hadn't done together in years. The bladed to the Dot where K.C. and the gang were waiting.

"Didn't he just say he's in a relationship with Clare?"

"Yeah," Owen answered.

"Then who's that sexy blonde with him." K.C. wanted to know

Jenna snickered. Player's gonna play.

"His sister, dummy!"

Jenna shut up.

"Aren't those your friends," Lorelei pointed out.

"Yeah!"

"Did you want to sit with them?"

"I guess." No he didn't, but he didn't feel like explaining his drama with Jenna and Alli.

"So you and Saint Clare?" K.C. started.

Lorelei looked confused.

"They call her that because of her purity ring."

Lorelei shook her head.

"Yeah, me and Clare are together now. Gotta problem with that."

"No," K.C. squeaked. He was just surprised. She had been dressing better lately. Maybe it was for Dale.

"Where's Clare now?" Jenna started.

"Home I guess. I don't keep her on a leash." Like I would for you, nasty slut.

Alli laughed. "Why Clare?"

"She gets me."

"Really?" Drew didn't believe that.

Owen and Drew tried to pry into how physical they had been, but Dale wasn't revealing much of anything.


	5. Chapter 5

"You should bring her out with us," Jenna offered.

FUCK NO! "I can't. We already have dinner reservations."

"You're taking her out to a restaurant!" Alli was stunned.

"Yes. I know how to date you know." I just had no reason to before.

Dale and Lorelei left. She always felt odd being around Peter. Poor chump got played.

Dale helped his father with chores around the house.

"Clare seems like a nice girl," his dad started.

"Yeah. She's really great."

"Have you met her parents?"

"Briefly, why?"

"Nothing. It's just her dad is a lawyer who your mom has worked with and rumor has it, he's nailing his assistant."

"Dad!"

"What? I don't know if it's true, but if it is, her home life might get messy."

"Which means?"

"Which means if she needs to get out of her house, she can come here. Just don't make me any grandbabies okay."

Dale laughed. "She's saving herself until marriage Dad."

"Well, that's good news, for me." He smirked.

* * *

Dale spent his afternoon blocking various numbers. Apparently, once you get a girlfriend, sluts try harder to get you. He was considering a new number, when he got a message from Clare.

"I'm excited about our date, Smiley Face."

"You're too cute!"

Dale took a shower and put on black slacks and a dark green dress shirt. He looked in the mirror. He needed a haircut. "Lorelei, can you cut my hair."

They went into the bathroom, and Lorelei took about 3 inches off of his locks. His hair was still tug-able, which meant Clare should be happy, but now he could see. "Looking sharp, little bro'."

He picked up Clare, who was wearing a little black dress and pumps. Her mother saw her.

"Where are you going?"

"On a date."

"Again?"

"He made reservations, and I really like him, okay."

Since when did Clare have 3 dates in a row?

Dale arrived and greeted Clare with a kiss. "You look lovely."

"Thanks," she was blushing.

He took her to dinner, and they shared the homemade pappardelle and meatballs. He pushed her a meatball. It was just like "Lady and the Tramp." After dinner, he took her to his car, where they made out. She was a bit cramped, but it kept them nice and cozy. She started to nibble on his neck and his hand started to softly trace circles on her breast. Her nipple hardened and instinctively, he pulled on it.

"OH GOD!" she groaned, loudly. He froze.

"Am I moving too fast?"

"No. It just felt really good." She was embarrassed. She probably scared him with her loudness.

He giggled and went back to rubbing her breasts. She tried to hold back on her moans, biting her lip or her cheek "Let it out," he hissed into her ear as he bit her neck.

"Oh! Oh! OOOHHH!" Clare's breasts were very sensitive, especially her nipples. He kissed her cleavage and started to lick the valley between her breasts. Clare started to grind onto his hips, growling as she threw her head back. He wanted more.

"Can I go under your dress?" he whispered. She nodded as his hand made its way up her dress to her stomach and rubbed until it got to her breast. Her bra was low cut so he reached her raw nipples before he meant to eliciting a gasp from her perfect lips. He pulled her breasts out of her bra and began to knead them over the top of her dress, and then he started to kiss them and suck on her nipples.

"AW! GOD! MORE!" Clare was very wet, and she needed his touch. He reached his hand back under her dress and began to rub her through her panties. Her eyes got huge as he put pressure on her clit. She started to buck against his hand as he treated her breasts with his mouth, and his other hand. Clare's breath was heavy, her face flushed and she was very needy as he took her over the edge. Soon, she was ready, and she burst. He pulled her into a kiss and held her as she settled down. She put her breasts back into her dress, and Dale drove her home. Clare kissed him again, and she went back inside.

* * *

Clare got a call from Alli shortly after she got upstairs.

"How was it?"

"Very romantic. We got spaghetti and meatballs, and the restaurant was lovely, perfect mood lighting."

Alli was jealous, but happy for Clare. She deserved a good boyfriend. Alli just couldn't believe the school's biggest player went good. "What did you do after?"

"We kissed, and he touched me."

"How?"

"He made sure that I was very satisfied." She didn't want to go into the details. It felt private.

"Clare, your ring!"

"I still haven't broken my oath."

"Have you done anything to him yet?"

"No. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"How long do you think he'll wait?" Alli couldn't see him as a patient guy.

"He hasn't pressured me into anything. We'll get there when I'm ready."

Jenna of course pumped Alli for information. "Clare was kind of cryptic on the phone. They're doing some stuff, but she didn't say what exactly they did."

"Maybe the boys know."

Of course, Owen called Dale after his date.

"What does it matter?"

"It's just weird. You've never been so defensive before. If you banged a broad, Drew and I knew everything within 30 minutes, tops."

"Well, Clare's different. She's not a prize to brag about."

"Wait? Is this serious?"

"Don't tell Drew because I don't know what he'll do, but yes. I'm serious about Clare."

"Maybe we should call this bet off."

"I would love that, but Drew will want to know why?"

"Why can't you just tell him?"

"Drew has always wanted to one up me, ever since we were kids. If he knew I was really into Clare, he might get carried away. I'd rather pay him $500, then let him hurt her."

"Damn! You are in deep. Well, you don't owe me shit!" Owen's goal out of this was to get Dale out of his rut and he was. He was happier than Owen had ever seen him. Also, this meant more pussy for Owen now that Dale was out of the way.

"You don't owe me anything either." Would Clare even think about sleeping with him anytime soon? Probably not, but she had a sex drive. She just needed to feel comfortable.

Clare was in bed, remembering how it felt to have Dale touch her. He felt so amazing. She wanted him to feel good too, but she needed some advice, and she couldn't just ask Dale.

Day 6

Clare spend Sunday doing homework. She met up with Eli and Adam to work on English.

Eli asked her how Dale was.

"You too?" Clare sighed.

"I was just asking. I know Adam hates him, but I don't really have an opinion."

"I'm sorry. It's just that everyone is either voicing opposition or acting dumbfounded. Dale makes me really happy. He's great to me, and we like each other, and I don't get why people can't just accept that."

"You violated the social order. Football players are supposed to want cheerleaders, not pick wallflowers and turn them into vixens."

"Did you just call me a vixen?" Clare laughed.

Eli blushed. "You know what I mean."

"I do, and can I ask you something?" She asked Eli how to go about pleasing a guy. She needed a guy's perspective, and Eli was a secretive guy who wouldn't blab. Eli told her to pay attention to his body language and if you're confused, just ask him. Every guy's different. Some like teeth, others want no teeth. You just have to try and see what happens. That answer made Clare nervous. She was hoping for a formula to follow.

"Look. If you like him and he likes you than he'll help you figure it out."

"Thanks Eli."

Adam came back from wherever he went, and they continued to work. Drew came to bring Adam home, and Eli dropped off Clare.

Day 7

Monday Morning.

Everyone knew now and the hallways were full of chatter. Clare was a bit nervous of what was to come when she felt a strong arm on her waist. "Ready, Baby." He carried her books and took her to class. The slutty girls looked, but they stayed back. He made it clear that he did not want them around him. Owen went to chase them down. Drew watched in confusion. Just how far had they gotten?

Jenna was pissed. Alli was amused that Jenna was pissed, and K.C. didn't see why Jenna was so territorial over Dale, but she didn't care about all of the time he spent with Marisol.

Adam and Eli walked to class together. Adam was seething, but Eli was calm. If Clare liked him, then she liked him.

Dale got to lunch and went to get Clare. "You should sit with me."

"What about my friends?"

"We have plenty of room." Eli got up and Adam reluctantly followed.

"What are they doing here?" Jenna started

"Shut up!" Dale told her.

"Are you dating her and her friends? Is this a gangbang or something?"

"If you don't can it, I will cockslap you."

Clare was stunned. Jenna did shut up. The others got to the table, and the guys were chatting about the upcoming basketball season.

Dale held Clare's hand in his during lunch. Afterwards, he walked her to her next class. On his way to his class, he bumped into Adam. "Sorry, didn't see you."

Did Dale just apologize, to a misfit? Now that was odd.

After school, Drew stopped Dale. "So Clare's your girlfriend in less than a week. You're impressive."

"What can I say? I'm the master." Clare came out, and Dale took her hand.

"Did you want to study at my house?" he asked her.

"I actually have to study."

"I'll keep my hands to myself." Well, I'll try.

"Okay."

She left with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Drew wasn't very happy. Who knows how far they would get at her house?

Adam was coming towards him.

"Hey Bro."

"What's going on Drew?"

"You're Clare's friend."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, but she's just on her way to Dale's house, and they're moving pretty fast I woudn't want to see her get hurt

Adam had a panicked ook in his eyes.

"Come on! Let's go" With Adam to cockblock for him, no way Dale wins this bet.

* * *

When Clare and Dale got to his house, no one else was home. Dale started taking flour out of the cupboard.

"What are you doing?"

"Making cookies. I can't study without them."

Clare giggled. "Well, if you need them to study."

They made sugar cookies and chocolate chip cookies. It was fun baking together. Once they were done, it was time to let them cool on the wire racks.

Clare got a call.

"Hey Adam."

"What are you doing?"

"Dale and I were just making cookies"

"Is that a euphemism?" He couldn't picture Dale making cookies.

"No, Silly. We have sugar cookies and chocolate chip."

"Don't you think you're moving kind of fast?"

"I know. First we made cookies. At this rate, I might be pregnant on Friday."

Dale looked up. What is going on in there?

"Clare, you know what I mean. You didn't even know him last week."

"But now I do, and we're just fine. Why are you so worried?"

"It's not just me. Drew..."

"Don't even start me on Drew. Didn't you tell me he's always trying to get in your head and make you panic. He's probably having a laugh right now. Adam, I am fine and I will see you tomorrow."

"But..."

"Bye Adam." Clare hung up. "He is such a worrywart."

"It's good that you have someone to worry about you," Dale said as he kissed her forehead.

"I know, but he is a bit much sometimes."

"He'll get used to it. I'm an acquired taste:"

"Are you now?" She kissed him Then, they had some cookies and milk and went upstairs. Dale actually did work. He was even able to help Clare in Honors Chemistry, which was his best class last year.

"This was surprisingly productive."

"You didn't think I'd actually do my work."

"Well, most girls don't go into the room of a sex god and expect to come out knowing stoichiometry."

"Most girls don't get to come in here, period." He closed the gap between them, and they were kissing, slow and easy at first, but the tension built up as Clare's hands started to roam. She started to rock her hips against his and nibble on his ear. She could feel his erection against her leg and fumbled to undo his belt.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Trying to please you."

He undid his belt buckle. She slipped her hand into his boxer and pulled him out. Wow he was big! The head was bulbous and the shaft was long and it was thick too. No wonder girls were desperate for it. Her eyes looked at him in wonder.

Clare was adorable. Clearly this was the first penis she had ever seen. She slowly wrapped her hand around his shaft. Her tiny hand felt like it barely fit, and she began to stroke him. He closed his eyes and grunted. She remembered that the vein on his underside was sensitive. She carefully drug her nail down it, making him groan. The pre-cum was getting him nice and wet as she stroked him tenderly. She didn't want to squeeze too hard.

"Is this good?"

"Fuck yeah!" She smiled as she stroked him. She would tease the head with her thumb and then go back to stroking the shaft. Dale had his eyes closed and imagined Clare naked in front of him. "So hot!" he muttered. Clare flushed. She quickened her pace, wanting to make him feel good. His hips started to rise off his bed, driving towards her as he got close. "I'm going to cum," he mumbled. "Trash can." Clare was just able to reach it with her other hand. She stroked him until he shot his load into the trash can. Good thing there was a garbage bag already in it. "Thank you," he growled as he lied down. Clare went to wash her hands.

* * *

"Clare, are you staying for dinner?" Dale's mother asked her on her way back to Dale's room.

"Can I?"

"Of course, You're always welcome here." Even his family was super nice.

"Did you need any help?"

"If you and Dale could set the table, that would be great."

Clare went back to Dale who was on his computer watching Ghost in the Shell.

"Have you seen it?"

She shook her head.

He started from the beginning. They watched together until Dale's mom yelled "Dinner in 5 minutes."

"I said we'd set the table." They went downstairs and got the dining room ready. They had shepherd's pie for dinner. This pie was different though. It had sweet potatoes and lots of cheese. Clare thought it was amazing. "This is great."

"Thanks. My friend made it up. She always had a way with food."

"Which friend?" Dale's dad asked.

"You know Andrea."

"One of mom's co-workers." Dale told Clare. "And they've been friends for long time."

After dinner, Dale took Clare back upstairs and locked his door. "Now, it's my turn to please you." He kissed her neck and began nipping at her neck and chest. He got her shirt up and began to attend to her perfect breasts, massaging them as he sucked on a nipple and began to chew gently.

"FUCK!" she cried. He kept going, making her writhe beneath him as she reacted to his touch. He kissed her stomach and began to bite it as well. After she was sufficiently wet, Dale yanked off her panties and started to rub her with his fingers. "OH GOD!" she yelled. Thankfully, Dale had soundproofed his room. He liked to play the guitar, and his mother didn't like to hear him practice at all hours.

After teasing her, he got a finger inside. She was tight, but as she relaxed, he could get in a second finger. His thumb teased her clit as his fingers made their way in and out of her pussy, striking her g-spot relentlessly. Dale went back to sucking on her breast and kneading the other one with his free hand until she came for him. "FUCK! FUCK!"

She collapsed on his bed. He kissed her lips. "You're so pretty after you cum." She blushed. Her hair was a mess, and her cheeks were red and her eyes were all spaced out, but when Dale told her she was so pretty, she knew he meant it. Dale kissed her for a while and then went to go wash his hands. He came back, and they watched more Ghost in the Shell until she had to go home.

Dale dropped her off and started to go back. When Clare got home, it was just more screaming. She called Dale. He answered when he saw it was her.

"What is it?"

"Can you come back for me. I can't take the screaming."

"I'll be there in 10." Dale turned right around, and Clare was packing a bag for the next day. She ran out of the house. Dale met her at the door and took her stuff. "You belong with me now." They drove back to his house in silence.

Brenda noticed them coming back. "Is everything alright?"

"Clare's staying the night after all." Dale didn't ask. He wasn't going to leave her in that house if her parents couldn't behave.

"Well, if she needs any clothes, she can borrow some from Lorelei, although Clare's a bit bustier."

"Mom!" I do not need my mother commenting on my girlfriend's rack.

"Well, she is." What? There just boobs.

Clare was ready to cry. Dale went upstairs, took off his shirt and pants, and wrapped his big man arms around her. "You're going to be okay. I'm here for you. My parents are here for you. You're safe now."

Clare sank into his chest and closed her eyes. They slept in an embrace until morning.

* * *

Day 8

Dale had a daily alarm. He took his shower first and let Clare sleep.

His mother made pancakes for breakfast. She made some chocolate chip to try and cheer up Clare. Clare woke up to a Dale getting dressed in the morning. What a beautiful sight.

"Hey Baby. We gotta go to school." Clare got up and took her shower. She dried off and put on a skirt she packed as well as a scoop-neck tee. She did her makeup and they went down for breakfast.

"Thank you for letting me stay."

"Anytime." Brenda felt bad. It wasn't Clare's fault her father was a cad.

Dale drove them to school. People noticed her arriving with him, especially Adam.

"Tell me you didn't spend the night." They're moving way too fast!

"What if I did?" Adam didn't know what she was going through. Dale did, and he was there to hold her when she needed him.

"Eli, talk some sense into her."

"My ex-girlfriend used to live with me when things got bad at home. Maybe Clare had a good reason to stay with Dale."

"Thanks, Eli." Clare was off to class. Before she could get there, she had to pass Jenna.

"So, I hear you move really fast. Living together, already."

"I almost moved as fast as you did onto K.C." Clare smiled at her and walked away. K.C. giggled.

"Shut up!" Jenna was pissed.

Alli asked her if she was okay. This was way too fast for Clare.

"I have some stuff going on at home. That's why I didn't stay there last night."

Alli accepted her answer.

Drew didn't see Dale driving Clare to school. He found this slut, Chloe and told her Dale was into her.

"Isn't he taken?"

"Just mention that you had fun with him last night. Clare will dump him and he's all yours."

Chloe tried it, but Clare was with Dale all night. She wasn't phased.

"You do know that I spent the night with him last night."

Chloe turned beet red and ran away. "Thanks a lot, Drew."

Dale confronted him after school. "Try that shit again and I'll beat your ass."

Drew was seething. That should have worked.


	7. Chapter 7

Days 9- 21

Clare spent the next two weeks at Dale's house. They spent most of the time doing homework or watching Ghost in the Shell, but they also spent a fair amount of time kissing, touching affectionately and Dale was just getting Clare used to the idea of them being naked together. They shared a couple of morning showers. Her parents didn't notice she wasn't at home, until Darcy called asking to speak to Clare. She was visiting soon, and wanted her sister to do some stuff for her before she arrived. It was only then that they realized they hadn't seen Clare in a while.

Randall called her, "Clare Diana Edwards where have you been?"

"I was wondering when you would notice that I was gone."

"Of course we noticed," he lied.

"Then where do you think I am?"

"Alli's?"

"Try again."

"Adam's?"

"Nope, one more try."

"You didn't stay with Dale."

"Bingo."

"You are too young to be living with your boyfriend, and it's time for you to come home."

"So I can listen to you and mom scream some more."

"Clare I..."

"Don't you Clare me. I came home two weeks ago and the screaming was so bad I went to Dale's house and have been there ever since, and you just noticed."

"Well, we want you at home."

"Promise you will be civil."

"I promise," another lie.

"Fine, I'll come home after dinner." Dale heard the tale end of the conversation. "I promised my dad I would give him and mom a chance to redeem themselves."

"Well, they are your parents, I guess."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't." He pulled her onto the bed, kissing her affectionately as he got her out of all of her clothes. He kissed her all over her breasts, down her stomach and all over her thighs. She shook with anticipation. He smiled at her and slowly pushed his tongue into her, making her gasp. He flicked her clit with his tongue, making her yell out loud. He wanted her to scream his name.

Clare couldn't believe how amazing this felt. His fingers felt nice, but this was something totally different. He used his nose to tease her clit as he stuck his tongue deep in her hole, making her buck her hips in lust as he controlled her pleasure. He would move faster and slower and get her really excited, just to calm her down and when she looked ready to explode, he shoved two fingers into her and began to suck her clit. Working in tandem, he moved with eagerness until she erupted. "DALE!" she shouted as she collapsed on the bed. He was grinning.

She caught her breath and then straightened up. "I still have to go home."

"I was hoping you'd change your mind."

"I'll be back."

He drove her home and as soon she got there her parents were arguing over her. Randall tried to apologize for being neglectful. Helen was yelling because Clare had playing house with her boyfriend for two weeks. Then, they started yelling at each other. Clare was furious.

"Enough all ready!" Clare yelled, shutting both of them up. "This is why I left. How can you expect me to sleep or do work when this is all I hear, all day? I don't know why you two are so mad at each other, but you need to get over it. Go to counseling. Try a vacation. I don't care what you do, but both of you need to shut up!" Clare stormed to her room.

Dale texted her. "Are things okay at home?"

"They were yelling before, but now they're quiet."

"If they start up again, call me."

"I will."

Randall came up to talk to her. "Sorry about before. I wanted to tell you that Darcy is coming to visit next weekend."

"She is?" Normally, Clare would have been excited. Now, she was nervous.

"She wanted to talk to you, but when I went to give you the phone …."

"You realized I wasn't here."

"Yeah. I should have known but …."

"But you and mom are too busy hating each other?"

"We don't hate each other."

"Could have fooled me."

"We're trying but..."

"Well, what your trying isn't working. If Darcy sees you like this, she'll go right back to Kenya." Clare wouldn't mind this. She was pissed at Darcy for how she treated Dale. She wished she could have undone the pain that Darcy had caused him.

"I know. We have to figure this out. I love you Clare, and your mother loves you too. Even if we're not always the best at showing it." He hugged her.

Clare went to sleep. It felt weird sleeping without Dale. She texted him. "It's quiet now, but I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

* * *

Day 22

Tuesday, Clare walked to school. Drew passed her, and he stopped the car. "Hop in!" Adam was in shotgun.

"So did you and Dale get in a fight? He usually drives you." Drew pried.

"No. My parents asked me to come home and talk to them, so I did."

"Your parents let you stay with Dale for two weeks." Adam was stunned

"They didn't notice I was missing. They were too busy fighting."

They were at school. Adam had no idea how bad things had gotten. "Hey, Clare. Can we chat?" Adam apologized for being so judgmental over Dale. Dale had been there for her though some rough shit.

"He really is a good guy," Clare told him.

"I never thought I'd say this, but maybe you're right."

"I am. You'll see."

Dale kissed her on the steps before they went into school, swooping her into his arms and spinning her around. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss the woman I love?" He was off before Clare's brain could process what he just said. Did he just say love? Clare was beaming. Owen saw her. As odd as this all was, maybe it would work out for them.

Before Clare got to lunch, she grabbed Dale in the hallway. "I love you," she told him as she kissed his cheek. He picked her up and held her close.

"Say it again."

"I love you, Dale Howard." He quickly put her down before Ms. Oh could see them. Drew, however, did see, and more importantly hear them. They sat at the lunch table, Clare holding Dale's hand as their friends shared the gossip. Clare was glad to see Adam on their side now. Drew, however, seemed less thrilled. This table was dividing. Adam, Eli, Owen on their side and Jenna and Drew on the other side. Alli and K.C. still seemed confused by the situation, although Alli wouldn't intentionally hurt Clare.

After lunch, Drew decided to tell Jenna the deal with Dale and Clare. If Clare thinks that Dale loves her, then she might put out. He needed to break them up, and Jenna was more than willing to help.

"This is all because of an $1000 bet."

"Yeah."

"Can you prove it?"

"Dale has a file on her in his room We gave it to him, so he would know who she was."

"He didn't know before?"

"He never even heard of her before three weeks ago."

Jenna was smiling. She and Drew had to drive them apart, but they had antagonistic purposes. Drew wanted Dale to lose the bed. Jenna wanted him to win.

After school, Jenna stopped Clare. "I just wanted to apologize for the way that I've treated you. It wasn't fair at all."

Clare wasn't sure whether to believe this apology, but she tentatively accepted it.

"You should come to my party on Saturday. It's going to be quite a rager. I'm sure Dale will bring you."

Clare smiled. Trap at the party, got it.

Clare kissed Dale after school, and he took her to his place. "I need to go home after dinner."

"Why can't this be your home?"

"Because my parents could show up with the police and demand that I to come back."

"They'd have to get their heads out of their asses first," he scoffed.

"Well, if you're a good boy, then I'll reward you before I leave."

He grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

"Surprise." She blushed. She wasn't going to say it.

They did their homework. When they were done, Clare kissed him. "Good boy!" She locked his bedroom door. He got excited. She put on his music, The Velvet Underground & Nico seemed to be what got him going and began to strip for him. He sat back, enjoying the show. Clare wore her black, lacy underwear set just for him. She straddled his hips and began to grind on him as she kissed his neck and shamelessly put her boobs in his face. She could feel his excitement against her leg and she slithered her way down his dick and took him out of his pants. She wrapped her hand around the base and slowly brought him to her lips.

She gave him a little lick and then began to cover him with her tongue, shamelessly licking him all over and finally sucking him into her mouth. She slowly pushed her head down as far as she could and went back up. She did this a few times, figuring out how much of him she could fit without her teeth getting in the way. Once she felt comfortable, she began to bob her head up and down with gusto. Dale let out a string of curse words as she drove him wild. She stroked his shaft as she sucked him and she massaged his balls with her free hand. They were really big. Clare hadn't paid much attention to them before. Soon, Dale was out of breath. "FUCK! I'm going to cum." Clare didn't reach for the trashcan; instead, she resolved to swallow every drop. He erupted in her mouth, and she guzzled fast. One drop escaped her lips but she caught it with her tongue.

"Did I do a good job?"

Dale picked her up and pulled her into his lap. "This was amazing." He kissed her tenderly, not caring that he could taste himself on her lips.

They freshened up for dinner and had chicken parmesan and spaghetti. "Are you staying tonight?" Fritz asked her.

"I think I should try and go home."

"Well if they're acting up, you just call Dale." They saw Clare as a daughter now.

* * *

After dinner, he drove her home. She got there and she asked Dale to come inside with her just in case. They were bickering, as expected.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Oh Sorry. We were just discussing you. Your dad and I are going to do a couple's therapy retreat. It will last all weekend and we need somewhere for you to stay."

"She'll stay with me," Dale answered as he protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't think that's wise." Helen retorted.

"Dale's parents are really great. They have a spare room." Not that Clare ever slept in it.

"I'm sure they're lovely, but you're only 16, and I don't think you staying with your boyfriend is a good idea."

"She already stayed with us for two weeks."

"I am not happy about that."

"Well, you should have come picked her up then, that is if you had noticed she wasn't here." Dale was not amused with her mothering skills.

Helen was cross, but he was right. She hadn't noticed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Look. You and Dad need to talk. That has to be your first priority because if you can't talk, you can't co-parent, which leaves me with no parents. I would prefer to stay with Dale while you're gone. I feel safe there, and I've had the best sleep I've had it weeks."

"Why don't we just call his parents and talk to them?" Randall didn't like the sound of Clare not sleeping at home, and if he didn't let her stay there, she'd probably sneak off while they were gone, anyway.

"Randall, I thought we agreed..." She didn't want to argue in front of the "kids." "Okay. We'll talk to them." Randall got on the phone with Fritz, who said that Clare had been well-behaved, and she was more than welcome to stay in Lorelei's room (he didn't actually care if she did or not), and he and his wife would be home all weekend. "May I ask what you and your wife do?"

"You're in the CSIS and your wife is …. Wait, does your wife go by her maiden name at work? I know her. Yeah, this should be just fine. Tell Brenda I say hi."

"Who's Brenda?" Helen started. She better not be another floozy.

"His mother works with me. I mean not with me, with me, but her office and my office have shared some assignments in the past. They'll have a cop and an investigator with them the whole time. I think we're in the clear."

Helen sighed. She had bigger issues to deal with. "Promise me you'll be on your best behavior."

"Absolutely."

Clare went upstairs and Dale followed her. "Don't lock the door!" Helen called at them.

Dale closed the door and kissed her. "I get you all weekend."

"I want you, all of you."

"What?"

"I want you to make love to me," she whispered into his ear. "Make me yours on Friday."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. I love you, and I want to feel your love." She had been thinking about this since she first started staying with him, and she wanted her first time to be with him, in his bed. He kissed her again. He had a lot of work to do in two days. He needed to make Friday perfect.

Helen called, "say goodnight to Dale." Dale kissed her goodnight and headed out.

He called Owen, asking for a favor. "Can you get me some wine?"

"What for?"

"You can't tell anyone." He told Owen that Friday was the night, and he wanted her first time to be special.

"Figure out what you want. My mom will buy me anything."

Dale talked to his father. His dad agreed to take Mom out to a long, romantic evening, so he could be alone with Clare.

* * *

Day 23

Owen kept his promise. He helped Dale get everything he needed to romance a woman. They decided on white christmas lights over candles, since the season was approaching and candles everywhere seemed like a fire hazard. They were getting rose petals, wine, chocolate covered cherries, this potpourri like stuff that was supposed to put you in the mood, and to top it off, Dale was making her dinner at the house.

Clare wanted to get something for Dale too, but she wasn't sure what to do. She saw Bianca in the hallway. "Can I ask you for help with something?"

"You can ask, but I might say to fuck off."

"It's personal."

"Out with it."

"I'm going to give myself to Dale on Friday, and I'm not sure what I should do to get ready."

Bianca was stunned by this confession. "Saint Clare? Well, since you're adorable, and this will piss off Drew, I'll help you." Bianca was still pissed at Drew for being a jerk to her after he and Alli broke up.

Clare didn't ask why this would piss off Drew, but she had an inkling.

After school, she and Bianca went to get lingerie and honey dust and talked for a while. "Your first time will hurt, and Dale's no toothpick, but if he goes slow than it will start to get better by the end. Try to stay relaxed. Getting tense makes it worse, and things like biting his shoulder when you're in pain can help. Don't be afraid to ask for what you want. If you need him to slow down, tell him. He's not a mind reader and relax Edwards, it's just sex."

Just sex was a lot for Clare and Dale wasn't just some guy. He was her guy, and soon, he'd be her man.

* * *

Day 24

On Thursday, Darcy got a hold of Clare. She asked if Peter was single, yes, and if she could get ahold of him for her, also yes. She asked Clare to get some stuff from the store for her, stuff she didn't want mom to know about. Clare agreed and then hung up. Darcy didn't deserve Peter back.

Drew and Jenna were discussing Saturday's party. Drew was thinking of just telling Adam about the bet, so that he gets Clare to dump Dale. Jenna had a better idea. "Clare might not believe Adam," she told Drew. "We need to get that file back, so that she can see if for herself."

"How do we get in Dale's room?"

"We don't! You do."

"What?"

"You're his best friend. Make up some reason to be there."

"Okay!"

Jenna had it all planned out. Give Clare a strong drink. Talk up Dale to her. Tell him how into her he is and how he wants to have her, but he doesn't want to put her on the spot. Push her into his arms, send them into a room, and once they do it, announce to the whole party the bet. Clare will be humiliated. Dale will be back to being Degrassi's player, and she can finally get some better dick than K.C.

Drew asked if Dale wanted to play games on Friday. "I'm busy," Dale told him

"All night."

"Yes."

"Are you free Saturday afternoon?"

"I can be."

"Great. I'll be over at 1PM."

Why the hell does Drew want to visit me? Probably shady.

Bianca and Clare were chatting. Alli was not amused. Afterwards, Alli confronted Clare. "Are you friends with her?"

"No. She was just helping me with something."

"Good, because if you befriended her."

So Jenna steals K.C. from me, but Alli can be her friend, but Bianca sucks off Drew and I can't be hers. Alli could be two-faced sometimes, which is why Clare got advice from Bianca and not Alli. At least Bianca is honest.

Owen and Dale were chatting after class. "I'll drop everything off tonight."

"Thanks, dude."

Dale kissed Clare. "One more night until you're all mine."

Clare pulled his ear to her mouth. "I can't wait."

Clare went home. Her parents were packing for the retreat, and managing to argue while doing it. Clare couldn't take the noise. She called Dale, who was waiting for Owen.

"Hey, can you come get me? My parents are at it again."

"I will. I'm waiting for Owen to stop by, but I'll get you as soon as he's gone. Actually, I'll ask him to pick you up on the way."

"Thanks, Dale. I love you."

"I love you more."

He called Owen who said he'd swing by Clare's place. Clare saw headlights and ran downstairs with a bag she had packed. She brought everything she'd need for tomorrow.

She slipped out, her parents not noticing, and she got into Owen's car.

"Thanks for getting me."

"No worries. Your parents fight a lot."

"They never stop."

Owen didn't pry any further. He got to Dale's house. Dale first scooped up Clare and carried her to his bed. Then he came back for her stuff. Then he came for the stuff Owen brought him. He paid Owen and he left. Dale would make Friday perfect for her.

Tonight, he stripped her down to her panties. He took off his shirt and pants and pulled her to his chest. "I love you, Clare."

"I love you more." They slept in each other's arms until his alarm went off.

Day 25

Clare and Dale showered together and got ready for school.

Friday went on as normal. No one knew of tonight other than Clare, Dale and their confidants. Everyone else was getting ready to drink or do a movie night or a girls night or DnD. After class, Bianca was in charge of distracting Clare, while Owen and Dale helped him get the house. Clare got her hair done, nails done and a facial done, because her pores had to be just right.

Dale prepared the meal, which was crabbed stuffed mushrooms, chicken wrapped in bacon and for dessert a parfait with strawberries and chocolate sauce.

Owen tackled the room, putting up the lights, rose petals, potpourri junk. He turned out the lights. It looked all sappy and crap. Clare would love it. The chocolate covered cherries were in the fridge was as was the bordeaux.

Owen bounced. Dale set the table for two and called Bianca, saying Clare could come back now. They headed to his place. Bianca dropped off Clare and headed out.

Clare got back. Dale told her to get ready for dinner. She headed up, took a quick shower, wearing a cap to protect her hair and then got ready. She hid her stuff for tonight in Lorelei's room, so Dale wouldn't see it, and she got changed there. She put on a little red strapless dress that Dale hadn't seen her in yet. She put on earrings, did her makeup and put on some pumps. She got downstairs, and she saw a candlelight dinner awaiting her. Dale was wearing a suit.

"This is wonderful." She gave him a big kiss.

"Only the best for my love."

Clare was blown away by how good of a chef he was. Everything tasted amazing. The wine was lovely. Dale couldn't help himself when he grabbed her hand and rubbed it in his. He wanted to have her, all of her. They kissed. After dessert, came the real surprise. Dale let Clare go up the stairs first. He got a bowl of chocolate covered cherries from the fridge. When she got to his room, she screamed. "Oh My GOD!" The room was beautiful. He did all of this, just for her.

"You didn't have to..." He kissed her before she could finish that statement. Their lips mashed, tongues fighting for position, hands roaming, bodies feeling, Nico was playing. They came up for air, and Dale unzipped her dress. His suit jacket was already off, and Clare attacked his shirt, next. They stripped down to their underwear and when Dale was about to take everything off her, she stopped him. "I forgot one thing." She ran out the room to Lorelei's. She came back wearing honeydust.

Dale knew her tits were shimmering, but he didn't know why until he could smell the honey. He kissed them. Oh they taste like honey. He began to devour her chest, pulling off her bra, so he could get to all of the tasty dust. He worshiped her breasts, taking his time as he got her really hot.

Remembering the cherries, he started to feed them to her, offering them to her with his teeth. He pulled down her panties and began to eat her. She moaned and cried for more as he used his tongue and his fingers to drive her wild. He tried to stretch her open for him. He used 3 fingers, but four was too much for her. Dale had big hands. She screamed his name as she started to cum. Clare could see his hardness trying to escape his boxers, and she pulled them down. She gave him a quick suck.

"Now have me."

He put on a condom and slowly lowered himself. Resting on his forearms, he hovered over her as eh slowly teased her sex with his. She gulped as he slowly pushed forward. He met no resistance at first, but then he hit a road block. He kissed her. "I'll go as slow as I can." He started to push. At first, it wasn't that bad, but then it really started to hurt. Dale paused, and then he went again. Clare bit into his shoulder, and Dale continued to push. Soon, he was mostly inside of her. He held still and tried to relax her by kissing her neck and rubbing her nipple between his thumb and index finger. She gasped, and he kissed her jawline. That got her to breathe, and he slowly began to move in and out.

This was sex. There was no going back now. This was a first of sorts for both of them. Dale had never been with a woman he loved before, a woman who loved him back. He was so grateful to have Clare in his arms. Clare never thought she would put herself out there after K.C. ditched her and now she has a man who loves her, and she loves him back. "I love you," she breathed into his ear as she began to relax again. She was starting to feel better. He still hurt like hell, but there was some pleasure too.

Dale kissed her gently and eventually, their first time was over. He slowly withdrew from her and then pulled her into his arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I feel really good too."

"Shall I hit the lights?"

"Can we keep some of them on?"

Dale dimmed them and they snacked on more cherries. Clare giggled.

"What's so funny?" Dale asked her.

"It only took you 25 days to sleep with me."

He hit her with a pillow. "Forget about that bet. It was dumb."

"But if you hadn't made it, we wouldn't know each other." Much less be in love.

"That's true, but I'm not taking the money."

"Fine, but don't tell Drew just yet. I want to see him panic a little."

He kissed her, and they snuggled as they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Fritz and Brenda got home late and slipped upstairs. Fritz wanted to check on them. "Don't be nosy," Brenda gently scolded. He followed his wife to bed for their own fun.

In the morning, Dale woke up with Clare in his arms. Although this has happened many times before, this time was different. He kissed her neck and held her close. He didn't want to get up until she woke up. He wanted to hold her as long as possible.

Eventually, Clare woke up. She rolled over and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you more." He kissed her.

Bianca said it just kept getting easier. Let's find out. They slipped back under the covers, Clare and Dale covering each other in bite marks and scratches. He put on another condom and took her again. It was easier this time, but she was still tender. He moved slowly, but faster than the first time, and Clare started to feel good a lot earlier. She was growling and grunting as he quickened his pace. He started to rub her clit with his thumb, so they could have their release at the same time.

"Breakfast?" She was hungry now.

"Of course, baby."

They put on some pjs and went downstairs for breakfast.

Dale's dad was making waffles. His mom was making fried chicken. "We were thinking brunch this morning. Some chicken and waffles, mimosas, relax a bit."

"I've never had chicken and waffles before," Clare admitted.

"Well you're in for a southern treat."

"If my mom's accent didn't give it away, she was born and raised in Atlanta." Dale started making a blackberry sauce to go with the breakfast. He put blackberries and maple syrup in a pot and started to heat it up.

"You're American?"

"We all are. I'm from NY originally," Dale's father added. "I'm an FBI liaison, which is how I work for CSIS. Dale was born in LA as was Lorelei."

"You didn't know." Dale giggled.

"You never told me. I just assumed your mom was from Alberta."

"Her accent isn't that ratchet."

"Dale!" Clare playfully tugged on is hair.

"Yeah! We're Canadian imposters." Brenda admitted.

"Does that mean our children would be duel citizens?" Clare asked Dale.

"I guess so." Dale hadn't thought about it. He spent most of his life in Canada.

Brunch was served. This chicken and waffles was very tasty, especially with the blackberry syrup and sriracha. Clare was surprised they let her have a mimosa, but it wasn't that surprising, given how cool they were about everything else.

* * *

Dale forgot Drew was coming until he showed up. "SHIT!" All of the evidence from last night was still in his room. Clare could sense his distress. "It's okay," Clare told him. "Just go outside and tell him."

"Really?"

"It won't be better if your parents hear about the bet inside." Clare handed him her purity ring.

"Okay, Baby!" He went out to meet Drew.

"What's going on? You're not even dressed yet. Did you just wake up?"

"No, Clare and I …."

"Clare and you what?"

"What do you think?"

Drew actually thought for a moment. "Really, you two did it. Are you bullshitting me?"

"No. Last night and this morning." He held up her ring.

SHIT! Panic filled Drew's eyes. I got no money.

"Forget about the money." Sorry Clare, you missed his torment, but it was good.

"What? Why?" Not that Drew wasn't relieved.

"I don't want it. All I ever wanted was Clare, and now we're together, so you can keep the money."

Drew realized that Dale was serious, on both counts. "Uh! Do you promise not to be mad?"

"What the hell did you do?"

"I might have told Jenna about the bet."

"WHY!" Everyone heard that. Dale had to lower his voice. "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't know you actually liked her. I just thought it was a game, and I didn't want to lose. That's why I was supposed to come here. I was supposed to steal the file you have on Clare and give it to Jenna, so she could give it to Clare, and she'd dump you."

"I could kill you."

"I didn't actually do it. Well, there's no point now."

"There is for Jenna."

"What do you mean?"

"What would be the only thing worse for Clare than to find out her boyfriend was just dating her for a bet?"

"Uh!"

"Her sleeping with him and then finding out it was just a bet. Jenna wasn't going to help you before she slept with me. She was going to wait until after. She was probably going to talk Clare into sleeping with me and then tell her it was a bet."

"Why?"

"Because she's a fucking bitch."

"Oh! Right. So what do we do now?"

"Now, you help me put Jenna in her fucking place."

"You actually going to cockslap her?"

"Not literally!" Although he should have when he had the chance.

"What do I do?"

"Get Owen's tape recorder and get him and Bianca to meet me here at 4PM."

"Alright."

Dale came inside with a smirk on his face.

Clare looked at him. "What are you planning?"

"I'm sick of the lies baby. Tonight, Drew and I are going to clear the air on a lot of things. Also, don't drink anything Jenna hands you tonight, or ever."

"I already knew that." She kissed him.

"We should clean up my room. Owen and Bianca are coming over later."

They headed up to his room.

Meanwhile, Drew went to knock on Owen's door. "Come on dude! Get up!"

* * *

Bianca was sleeping in Owen's bed. Bitch! who was at his door. He put on his boxers and opens the door to see Drew. "How the hell did you get here?"

"Your brother let me in."

"That Bitch!"

"Anyway, I need your tape recorder and Dale wants us over at four."

"Us!"

"You, me, sleeping beauty in there."

Bianca and Owen met up after helping Dale and Clare get it on, and they decided that love (or at least sex) was in the air. Owen said they'd be there and he'd bring the recorder.

Jenna called. Drew didn't pick up. He called Dale from the car. "Jenna's calling, what do I do?"

"Tell her, you couldn't get the tape, but you can get Owen and Dale to talk about it and record it."

"Good idea." Drew still didn't get what they were using their tape recorder for.

He called Jenna and told her the new plan.

Drew went home. Adam saw him. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." He sounded defensive.

"Weren't you supposed to be at Dale's?"

"Well, I'm going later."

Adam went back to his room. Something was up with him.

Jenna and K.C. were awaiting Dale's tape recording. K.C. wasn't sure if this plan was a good idea, but he wouldn't confront Jenna. He'd just play hapless follower. Alli was in the dark completely. No one trusted her enough to be in his plan.

* * *

At 4PM, Owen, Bianca, Drew and Dale all met in Dale's room. Clare wasn't sure if she should be present or not. Dale brought her into the room. "I don't keep secrets from you." She sat on his lap. He had her purity ring on.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, Jenna is planning something. She is expecting a recording from you, so we'll make it, but she won't know that we'll be recording her too. She's going to try and pass herself off as Clare's friend, but everyone is going to find out just how two-faced she really is."

"What do I do?" Clare asked.

"Be your sweet self, and if she gives you a drink, pretend to drink it and pour it out."

Owen, Dale and Drew talked about the bet and made a tape for Jenna. Easy. The next phase was to get a hold of someone who would blab about what Jenna's been up to. Alli. Dale invited her over. "Bianca, go hang out with Drew."

She and Drew glared at each other. "Why can't we stay?"

"If Alli sees you two here, she won't help us."

"Fair enough." Dale said he'd fill them in later.

Drew took Bianca to get some ice cream.

"Well, Jenna had been seeing Dale on the side, and I thought she should either dump K.C. or stop, so when she wouldn't, I started seeing Dale to see if he would stop seeing her, but then Dale stopped seeing both of us when he started dating you, and then Jenna started fooling around with Dallas."

Dynamite!

Alli left and Dale told Drew and Bianca they could return.

Dale invited Dallas next and gave him a couple of beers. "Well, it's like this. Jenna is a ho. She tells K.C. she's home with the flu over the phone, calling from my bed. I don't want to do him like that, but she's makes it so easy. I don't have time for a real girlfriend, so dating a girl with a boyfriend is perfect because she can't complain."

"Does she ever talk about Clare and Dale?"

"Oh She rants about it all the time. How dare that goody too shoes wallflower steal Dale from her! She's going to show that bitch who's who. She's always rambling and shit about something crazy, but I don't know man. She's a good lay."

They just needed one more piece, proof of Jenna's plan. They sent Drew to give her the tape, but he "accidentally" came with a blank one. Jenna yelled at him, so he had to go back and get the right tape. He left a tape recorder in the room with Jenna, so it would catch her conversations with K.C.


	10. Chapter 10

Drew came back with the tape she wanted, and she plays it to make sure it's good. "Perfect"

Drew leaves with the recorder which caught Jenna telling K.C. she's going to roofie Clare's drink, K.C. calling Marisol for sex, while Jenna was out of the room and Jenna hitting up Dallas.

Owen edits the tape to catch all of Jenna's highlights. Dale gives Clare her back her purity ring for the evening. As expected, Jenna gives Clare a big drink. Clare takes a sip, pours out the rest, and gets water to put in her solo cup. Jenna came up to Clare and asked her if she wanted more to drink. Clare declined.

"Well, Dale looks nice tonight."

"He does."

"Is he a good boyfriend?"

"He's the best."

"Why don't you show him?" She led Dale and Clare in a room together and closed it.

K.C. got the speakers ready. When he snuck off with Marisol, Drew switches the tape.

Clare and Dale spend most of the time talking. "I'm nervous."

"About what?"

"About all of this. What if people get hurt?"

"People will have to get hurt. The web of lies is so thick that it's going to dismantle a lot of relationships to get through it. If I do nothing, the lies will just keep growing."

"I don't know."

"Look. I'm ready to fess up to the shit that I did, but I'm not going out alone. It's time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Dale ruffled Clare's hair and messed with her clothes. Clare did the same for Dale, and she started moaning, loudly against the door. He shook the bed into the wall, so it would sound like sex. Jenna came by to check on them. "Perfect."

When they came out, Jenna had an announcement to make. "Hey everyone, I think it's about time that y'all learn about what's really going on with Degrassi's power couple. K.C. hit the tape. First, it was Jenna calling up Dallas for sex. "What the hell!" K.C. was pissed.

"Turn that off!" Jenna cried.

"No, I want to hear it all." He screamed.

"Next was K.C. calling Marisol for sex."

"You bastard!"

Next was Jenna's obsession with Clare and Dale and last was her plan to roofie her so that she would give it up to him and then break them up.

Everyone was floored by the final confession. What a heartless bitch!

Tears streamed down Jenna's face. Her master plan just came undone. Everyone knew exactly who she was. There was nowhere to hide.

Dale stood up on the counter. "You're probably wondering what the hell is going on here. I think it's about time that the truth got out. Over the past couple of years, I've been a real dick. I slept with whatever girl I wanted and would just walk away. Never returning phone calls or staying to cuddle. I made a girl walk home once because she wouldn't stop blabbing afterwards. I pushed kids into lockers. Slept with my friend's girlfriends. I just didn't care about myself or anyone else. Anyway, this took a toll on me. I got sick of my life.

All of this changed when I met Clare. She was the first person to ever treat me like a person and not just a sex object or a football player. Who I was mattered to her. I never did anything to deserve my fortune. Actually, I met her by being a dick. My friends bet me $1000 that I couldn't sleep with her within 30 days, and I lied and said I needed a tutor, so she'd meet me at the Dot. Anyway, that's done now, and I will do everything I can do to be the person she deserves to have. Some of my friends were happy for me and have helped me stay on the straight and narrow. For that I am grateful. Other supposed friends couldn't stand the idea of me leaving the player life behind, so they wanted to sabotage my relationship to try and get "me" back.

It's one thing to hate me for being a dick because I have been one. It's a whole other thing to take it out on a girl who never did anything to anybody. If you have a bone to pick, take it out on me. I want you all to know, that my player days are done and so are my bullying days. I'm a one woman man now, and if sluts don't stop calling me, I'm changing my phone number."

Everyone was staring at him. What the hell just happened? The school's craziest bitch got exposed .The school's biggest player retired, and he retired to be with a girl who was supposed to be a bet. Clare had to do something.

"Hi. I'm Clare Edwards. I just wanted to say that I think it's time we get over our stupid stereotypes and just started living. I was known as a wall-flower or a misfit, and when I first met Dale, I assumed he was dumb because he's a football player, and they're supposed to like beer and cheerleaders and that's it and that a guy like him would never want to be with a girl like me. He turned out to be the most amazing guy I have ever known, and I couldn't be happier. I don't care if your a jock, a geek, a freak, or what. Don't let anyone tell you that you don't deserve what you want. Just go for it. Party on People"

The magic words did it. The music went back on and people kept partying. Clare went up to Dale.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got an anvil off my chest."

"Me too." Crap! Should I tell him now that Darcy's coming? Not tonight! "Do you have any condoms?"

"In my jacket, why?"

"Well the whole point of this party was for us to have sex, so why don't we?"

He smiled. "My little minx." The room they had been in before had a couple (grade 9s) in it. Dale wanted to throw them out, but Clare reminded him, no more bullying. Instead, Dale offered them a chance to make out in an awesome car if they gave him the room. They accepted the trade and Dale lead Clare inside.

As Britney blared in the background, their lips collided, and their clothes got yanked off each other. They fell onto the bed as a naked lump. Their lips hungry for each other, exploring necks, shoulders, chests, stomachs. They couldn't get enough of each other. Dale reached in between Clare's legs. The soreness seemed to be gone. He started to lick her clit. She thrashed forward, trying to get more of his tongue. He added a finger, then a second one. She took him easily. She was ready to fuck. She got close to losing it, and then Dale pulled back. He put on a condom and then pushed into her. Clare felt full, but very good. She grinned as he kissed her and then he began to pound her. "OH GOD! "He fells good. Clare's nails dug into his back as she tried to hold him closer to her. He savagely kissed her as they went at it. It wasn't long before Clare lost it. "FUCK!" she yelled as she had the most amazing orgasm. Nothing was better than having Dale inside of her.

Dale was still hard. He guided Clare to her hands and knees and began to take her from behind. Clare was very vocal in this position. "OH GOD! FUCK! DALE!" AWWWWWWW!" He held her hips and kept a steady tempo as she was delirious with pleasure.

Owen and Bianca were in the next room and could hear her wailing. "Damn!" Bianca commented. She went from virgin to screamer in a day.

Dale loved having Clare on her hands and knees. He loved her screaming, being able to see her perfect ass, and her breasts swaying as he pounded her. She came again, and Dale pulled her into another new position. He wanted her to ride him "Just grind your hips. You know how."

She rocked her hips forward and backwards She liked being able to control the pace. Dale liked being able to reach her breasts with his teeth and her ass with his hands. He gave her butt a couple of swats as she rode him. They came together this time, and she collapsed on him. They held each other, but were in no mood to sleep. Clare was still in shock, having never experienced so much pleasure before Eventually, they got dressed and returned to the party.

Bianca and Owen had smirks on their faces. "Damn! You had fun."

Clare blushed. Dale kissed her forehead. He got her a rum and coke, that he mixed himself, and brought it to her.

She took a sip. He went easy on the rum for her. Good boy

Dallas and Alli were dancing together. They both decided Jenna-free was the way to be. Marisol was on the prowl. Drew saw Katie and thought she might make a nice girlfriend. People paired off, got to drunk and had to go home. Typical high school party at this point. Dale took Clare home and put her in bed.

"Let's cuddle," she whispered as they undressed.

Dale loved cuddling with Clare (especially after sex). She didn't need to ask. He pulled her close to him, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. They faced each other; well, her head rested on his shoulder. In the morning, Brenda went to tell them that there was breakfast in 10 minutes. She opened the door, and they were still asleep, still holding each other. "How sweet!" She left them be.

Eventually, Clare and Dale woke up and showered. They heated up the leftovers from breakfast and ate. Clare had to go home. She didn't want to, but her parents would be waiting for her this time. She did her homework for Monday in the living room, while he read a book. Clare's mother called. She wanted Clare home for dinner. Dale drove her. She gave him her ring again, and he kissed her. He carried her bag inside, like the gentlemen he has become, and he was off.

Clare's parents told her that they had been working on their issues, and they wanted to have a family dinner with Darcy. She wanted to bring Peter and Clare could bring Dale. Clare was nervous, what if Dale didn't want to come. What if he and Darcy got into an argument? She held her tongue, said that was nice and then went upstairs.

She called Dale.

"Something wrong?"

"My parents invited you to dinner on Wednesday."

"You don't sound happy about that."

"Darcy's coming..."

"Oh!" He hadn't faced that bitch in years.

"And she's bringing Peter."


	11. Chapter 11

"They're still together?"

"She's trying to get him back. If you don't want to come..."

"I'll be there, and I'll behave. I don't want your parents to hate me."

"I love you."

"I love you more. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow."

* * *

Monday was the beginning of a new leaf for Degrassi. Jenna didn't even come to school today. Rumor had it she was looking to transfer. K.C. kept to himself, ashamed that he had been a conspirator in Jenna's craziness. An Ice Hound tried to shove a geek into his locker, but Owen and Bianca stopped him. Now that they had found happiness, each other, they got less enjoyment out of the suffering of the underlings. Unless they were spreading rumors, then Bianca would still beat their asses.

Eli was going to his locker, when a girl from the Spirit Squad approached him. "You're Eli, right?"

He nodded. Her name was Amy, and she thought he was cute. Apparently, the goth look was her thing, but she didn't want to get kicked off the Spirit Squad, so she only dressed like it on weekends or at concerts.

Adam saw this girl, Becky that he thought was cute, but he was too nervous to talk to her. Clare and Dale saw him, and Dale might have accidentally pushed Adam into Becky.

"Sorry about that. Jocks, what can you do?" He helped her up.

"I'm Becky."

"Adam."

"That was nice of you," Clare told him as they left.

"What, bumping into a misfit?" He smiled.

"I'm a misfit too."

"Oh really?" He bumped her.

* * *

After class, Dale and Clare went to the dot. Dale couldn't stop thinking about Peter behind the counter. The poor sap didn't deserve what was in store for him. Clare reluctantly invited him to dinner for Darcy. He accepted, looking forward to seeing her again.

"I felt so gross doing that," Clare told him.

"Darcy's your sister."

"But she's such a bitch."

"Yeah, but Peter needs to figure that out himself."

"I wish we could just help him out."

"Maybe we can."

After they did their homework, Dale took her for a drive in his car.

"Where are we going?"

"No where and everywhere." It was fun to cruise, listening to The Doors, his lover by his side.

He put the top of his car down, wind in their hair, and he drove all around. "Stop here," Clare told him.

He pulled over. "What is it Baby?"

"I want you." She climbed into his seat and began to kiss him. He growled as she made her way down his chest and to his pants. She pulled him out and began to suck on him.

"FUCK!" She got him nice and hard with her mouth and hands and then she pulled back.

"Condoms?"

"In the glove compartment." She took one out and put it on him. Then she straddled him, carefully easing him into her. . He put his seat back, getting her away from the steering wheel as she rode him.

"Oh! FUCK!" She hissed as he filled her again and again.

"I love it when you curse during sex."

She giggled and kissed him. She couldn't take anymore and soon, she came, hard. Dale was still inside of her and he started to thrust.

"OH GOD! DALE! FUCK ME!"

"As you wish." He flipped her over and began to pound her In their fit of passion, he accidentally kicked his steering whee, honking his horn. It scared them, and then they laughed. Clare had the prettiest laugh. Dale kissed her and they went back at it.

"OH! GOD! YES!" Clare came again and Dale was soon to follow.

After he held her for a while, she saw the time. "I gotta go home."

He drove her to her house and Clare kissed him goodnight. Her lights were flashing, a sign from mom that their kiss was a bit too long.

She broke the kiss and walked inside.

Clare's parent's were quiet. I guess this is how you keep them from fighting.

"So how was school?" Dad asked her

"It was good."

"That's it, just good?" Her mother wanted more.

"Uh What else do I say?"

"Something interesting must have happened."

"It was surprisingly chill. Not much happened at all. No fights, no geeks in lockers." No way in hell was she telling them about Saturday.

Clare's phone rang.

"Is that Dale?"

"No. Adam." Clare went upstairs.

"Hey what's up."

"Becky and I have a date this Friday."

"Nice."

"Can you help me plan it?"

"Of course. How about we talk about it tomorrow after class?"

"Thanks Clare."

* * *

Dale picked her up on Tuesday

She greeted him with a kiss.

"Did you want to come over after school?"

Yes, but she had plans with Adam. "I would, but I said I'd help Adam plan his date on Friday."

"So he's dating Christian girl." Dale heard she was the preacher's kid.

"Yes. He has a date with Becky."

"Well, I'm sure you will help him come up with" something fabulous."

"Maybe you should come instead. You always take me on the perfect dates."

He kissed her. "That's because you're the best."

They got to school. Eli was babbling about Amy. "She loves Dead Hand!" Adam going on about Becky and Clare happy as a clam. Degrassi was much better now. People were nicer. There was still gossip and backstabbing, but there was no more arbitrary hostility between groups, well other than the Ice Hounds, but they're dicks. Dallas was okay though. Clare saw him holding Alli's hand.

At lunch, Eli brought Amy over to sit with them. Adam and Becky waved from across the moon. They weren't ready to share lunch tables yet. Drew was sitting at Katie's table and Marisol was glaring at him. If Katie found a man, what was she going to do with her spare time?

After class, Dale drove Clare and Adam to the Dot. Clare started asking Adam about what kind of food Becky liked. "I don't know."

"What does she do for fun?"

"Go to church?"

"You want to take her to church for a date."

"I don't know, this is hard."

Dale asked Clare how they were doing. He was at a table with Owen and Bianca.

"We don't have enough information."

Dale got up and scanned the room. He saw some other grade 9s and sat down. "Do you know Becky Baker?" He got what he could out of them and came back.

"She loves ham, movies with happy endings and Katy Perry."

"What the heck do I do with that?"

"Dinner and a movie. For dinner, take her to Monterey's Cheese Shop. They have jamon iberico, which is the world's best ham. The movie should be Ponyo, trust me on that one and I can't help you with Katy Perry."

"You gleamed all of that from happy endings and ham?" Adam was impressed. "No wonder Clare's gaga for you."

She kicked him under the table.

Dale went back to Owen and Bianca's table.

"What was all that?" Bianca asked him.

"Just helping out a friend."

"Since when do you help people?" Owen asked.

"I don't like what Clare's going to you," Bianca feigned being serious.

They were all different now. Dale dropped off Adam and Clare. When he got to her house, she paused. "I'm nervous about tomorrow."

"Why?"

"What if Darcy makes a scene?"

"She can't afford to, not in front of Peter. Just be yourself. If anything, her own guilt will get to her."

She kissed him and then went inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Wednesday

Dale picked up Clare. "Did Darcy come in yet?"

"No. She's not going to be here until 3."

They drove to school.

He kissed her before they got out of his car. They went to class. After school, he dropped her off at home. "I'll be back here at 6:30."

Dale wanted to make the best impression. Darcy was going to be livid when she saw what she had turned away, and that he was all Clare's now. His mother trimmed his hair for him, and Dale showered and put on a new suit. He picked up flowers for Mrs. Edwards, and he got a box of chocolates for Clare.

Darcy hugged Clare when she walked through the door. "I'm so happy to see you." You won't be when you see me with Dale, Clare thought to herself as she hugged her sister back. She loved her, but she didn't like her right now. "Mom tells me you have a boyfriend. Oh! You grew up so much."

"I do, and you'll meet him at dinner tonight. Tell me about Kenya."

Darcy went on about all of the people she saved, and it was great, but now she was lonely and she really missed Peter. She thought he was the one. "I'm so glad he's coming."

Clare smirked. This will be interesting.

Clare took a quick shower and got gussied up before dinner. At exactly 6:30, Dale appeared at her doorstep. Mrs. Edwards answered it.

"These are for you, ma'am."

"Why thank you." Her husband hadn't bought her flowers in ages.

"Clare, Dale is here."

Clare came down and gave him a kiss. He handed her the chocolates. "You are such a charmer."

Darcy was getting ready. She thought that her mother said Dale. That can't be right. Peter arrived about 10 minutes later and had some flowers for Darcy. Maybe they would finally get it right this time. Darcy came down and hugged him. She put the flowers in water and when she came back, there was a look of horror on her face. There he was. He looked different now, taller and buffer, but there was Dale Howard on their couch, with her sister.

"Clare, can I talk to you for a minute."

Clare gave Dale a kiss and went to follow her sister.

"So you're Clare's boyfriend?" Peter asked.

"Dale Howard."

"I'm Peter Stone."

"I know. I hang out at the Dot."

"What are you doing with him?" Darcy hissed.

"Well, we were just sitting on the couch."

"No I meant, why is he your boyfriend?"

"Because he's really sweet, and charming." And good in bed, which you should know. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Clare asked sweetly.

"No. It's just that I heard he has a reputation."

"Well, people aren't always as they appear. You should know that." Clare smiled, not elaborating further.

Helen called dinner and they sat down to eat. Clare held Dale's hand over the table, driving Darcy mad. She was pissed off that he was there, and even more annoyed that he was so good looking and with her sister. What did that goody two-shoes need with him?

"So Peter," Dale started. "How did you and Darcy get together?"

Peter couldn't tell him about the photos and the stalker. He had to say that they met in school and dated until she moved to Kenya.

"High school sweethearts, together again, how cute." Dale sounded sincere when he said this. Darcy had no idea where he was going with this.

"So how did you meet Clare?"

"Well, a friend of mine, Drew, suggested that I try to get to know her. We met up at the Dot and started hanging out and the next thing you know, we're together. I've never been happier." Now that part was true.

"Nor have I," Clare kissed him quickly, embarrassing her mother and irritating Darcy.

"So are you related to Lorelei Howard?" Peter asked him.

"She's my big sister."

"That's crazy. Lorelei and Darcy used to hang out all of the time, and now their little siblings are together."

"Small world isn't it," Clare commented.

"How is she now?" Randall asked. "I haven't seen her around in ages."

"She's great. She's at Yale, captain of the soccer team and she just visited a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah, we had a nice conversation after dinner that night," Clare added. Now Darcy was really panicking. Did Clare know?

"Is she still with Danny?" Peter asked Dale.

"Yep. They've been going strong for a long time. She's always been one for faithfulness."

"Can we change the subject please?" Darcy said, loudly, almost a shout.

"Is something wrong?" Helen asked her.

"Yeah, you look pale, Darc." Peter was confused.

"I just don't want to relieve high school okay. Let's talk about the present, shall we."

They talked about what Darcy planned on doing now that she was back. She needed to look for a new job, and she was hoping to settle down in the area. Peter mentioned that he was looking to redesign Above the Dot. The look was getting old.

"Dale's a great painter," Clare volunteered. "Maybe he can help." And I can see him paint all day with his shirt off.

"You don't want to do that," Darcy interjected.

"Why not?" asked Peter.

"It's probably going to take a long time, and Dale has school."

"I can paint on the weekends and after class. It shouldn't take too long. I'll do the stencils and mark the edges and Peter can help me fill them in. It will be a good chance for us to get to know each other. He's with you. I'm with Clare. I'm sure we'll be seeing lots of each other."

Darcy was on the verge of breaking down. Her former boy-toy inserting himself into her family was too much to handle. But she couldn't tell anyone why.

"I think it's a good idea," Helen added. It would keep Clare out of Dale's room for at least a little while.

"As do I? Men should work with their hands."

"Coming from a lawyer?" Clare laughed.

"Hey, I carry files and type stuff," he said with a laugh.

Dale looked at Clare, speaking of working with his hands. He started teasing her thigh under the table.

She gulped as she struggled to keep a straight face. He stopped with his hand but he had a way of grazing her with his knee.

After dinner, Peter and Dale were chatting about sports and the Dot. Clare ruffled her fingers through Dale's hair.

Darcy remembered what it was like to run her fingers through that hair. Snap out of it Darcy. "How about we give Darcy and Peter some chill time?" Clare brought Dale to her bedroom.

Darcy spent time on the couch with Peter. He missed her a lot, but she could only think of those perfect brown eyes and bulging biceps. She kissed Peter for a while to keep busy while she lusted for Dale. She didn't think he'd grow up to be such a sex god.

Dale got his fingers deep inside of Clare. She panted as he made quick work of her. They needed to hurry. Who knows when her parents would come to check on them. She bit down on his neck as he made her cum. He could see the afterglow on her face and kissed her lips. "You look perfect, Baby."

He went home. Clare walked him out. Darcy could see the smile on her face. Peter left shortly afterwards, and Darcy needed to break them up. She wanted Dale back.

* * *

Thursday

Dale kissed Clare as she got into the car. They drove to school.

"Will you come over after class? I've missed you."

"Yes." She kissed him again. They went to class.

Darcy needed to convince Clare to dump Dale. What would make Clare snap? She was always jealous of Clare when they were younger. What if Dale made a pass at her? That would do it. She needed to get his attention. He always loved it when she wore shirts that showed off her midriff. Darcy put on her makeup, pushup bra, short shirt and mini skirt and accidentally locked herself out of the time.

She showed up around lunch and went up to Clare's table. It was deja vu. When Dale saw her he froze.

"What's wrong?" Clare turned around. "Darcy, what are you doing here?" And why is she wearing that outfit? She looks like a ho.

"I forgot my keys. Could I borrow yours." Clare handed them over. Darcy sent K.C. an eye roll and then looked at Dale. K.C. was interested. Dale was not.

"I'll see you at home, Clare."

"What the hell was that?" Clare asked. Did Darcy lose her damn mind?

"Could we walk and talk?" Dale asked her. They got up and left lunch early. "I don't know why, but she wore my favorite outfit?"

"What?"

"That's how she would dress, when she was going to meet me."

"Is she trying to get you back because I'll kill her?" She had her chance, and she blew it.

"I don't know and I don't care, but I will have to keep my guard up. Maybe you should stay with me tonight."

"Okay. I'll say I'm studying at Alli's or something."


	13. Chapter 13

Darcy knew her plan was working. She had Dale speechless this morning. All she needed to do was to get him after school.

Alli agreed to cover for Clare and she called Helen pretending to be her mother.

Dale dropped her off at home and said that he'd come back for her later. Clare didn't have her keys, so she needed Darcy to come open the door.

Clare pretended that everything was normal between them. She could tell Darcy was up to no good. Jenna was one thing, but her sister doing this. Damn! Clare packed a bag for the night. Darcy came by.

"Is everything alright? You seemed off at lunch."

"No. I was just surprised to see you. Still getting used to you being back."

"Okay. If you need me to drive you anywhere, let me know."

"Sure." Like I'd get in the car with you, crazy bitch.

Dale came back. He waited outside for Clare. Darcy came out. "Don't you look nice."

"Uh! Thanks I guess." What is her deal?

"It's been a long time since I've seen you. You've grown up." She stroked his chest and eyed his junk.

Dale folded his arms. "You shouldn't do that."

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen it before?"

"Would you want Clare feeling up Peter?"

Darcy smiled and then stepped back. "Why have a little girl, when you could have a woman?"

Clare came out. "Ready to go."

"Yes."

He kissed Clare, pinning her against the hood of his car. She moaned as he pressed his body against her.

They left. Darcy wasn't phased. She would break them up.

They drove off.

"What was that about?"

"Darcy tried to hit on me."

"What?"

"She stroked my chest and said why have a girl when you could have a woman."

"I'm going to..."

"Do nothing. I brought Owen's tape recorder. Peter's going to find out exactly who she is."

Dale took her to his house. He had his woman, right where he wanted her.

* * *

Clare kissed him, aggressively. She didn't like anyone, especially Darcy, touching her man. Dale put her on his bed, quickly stripping her as she fumbled with his buttons. There was fire in her eyes. She wanted him, now. His lips pressed into her neck as he started to bite her. Clare wrapped her legs around his hips, and he began to grind against her.

"OOOHH!" She was getting nice and wet for him. He put on a condom and plunged into her, aggressively taking her. "Oh GOD!"

"You are more of a woman than Darcy could ever dream of being, and you belong to me."

He bit her sharply, sucking on her flesh as he left a hickey on the side of her neck.

"OOHH! GOD! DALE!" Dale pulled her ankles onto his shoulders and began to pound her.

"CUM for me!"

Clare started to rub her clit. She was very close. "FUCK!" she started gushing all over. Dale flipped her onto her hands and knees and continued to assail her pussy. He pounded hard and fast as she screamed for more. "FUCK ME!" He grabbed her hair, pulling on it as he slammed into her. It wasn't long she came again. She slumped forward. He withdrew from her and shot his load all over her chest and stomach. "You belong to me," he repeated as he pulled her into a rough kiss.

They took a shower together and then got dressed. They had some homework to do, but then they started watching Porco Rosso, one of Dale's favorite movies.

Darcy was annoyed. She wanted Dale, and she always got her way. She called up Peter for a consolation fuck.

He came over, eager to finally have his Darcy back.

* * *

Friday

Dale and Clare were in the shower in the morning.

"I love you," he told her as he kissed her neck, on the spot where a hickey was forming.

"I love you more."

They got of the shower and got dressed. Dale paused before they got in the car.

"What is it?"

"Darcy's going to try something at dinner tonight."

"I know."

"What should I do?"

"Lead her on."

"What?"

"She's going to make a play, so let her. When Peter sees it, she'll be done for."

"So you want me to flirt with your sister in front of you."

"I'll get jealous, but I know you don't mean it. Plus, you'll have Owen's recorder."

Dale smiled and kissed her. "You are becoming very sneaky."

"I learned it from you."

They went to school, which was quite uneventful. Everyone was waiting for the weekend. It finally arrived.

Adam was picking up Becky for their date at 6:30. Eli was taking Amy to a concert. Owen and Bianca were staying in. Dallas and Alli were going to be with Rock. Drew had his first date with Katie, to Marisol's chagrin.

Clare put on a blue dress with a plunging neckline. She straightened her hair and put on cute peacock earrings. She put on pumps and grabbed her purse. She wanted to knock Dale's socks off when he came to get her.

Darcy came into Clare's room. "You look nice." For a little girl playing with mommy's makeup.

"Thanks."

:"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How serious are you about Dale?"

"Honestly? He means the world to me. I didn't know what love really was until I found him."

She thinks she's in love. Pah! "I remember that feeling _at_ _15_."

She left. Darcy opted for a shorter dress to show off her legs and smokey eye liner to make her look fierce. She teased her hair to give it volume.

Dale came to pick up Clare. Damn, she looked great. "Your dress matches your eyes, Sexy Lady." She kissed him, intently. He pulled her onto him, her legs wrapping around his waist. He grabbed her ass and began to squeeze it. She moaned in his ear. "I want you to fuck me tonight." He pinned her against the door. He wanted to fuck her then and there.

Darcy got sick of watching their grope-fest, and she opened the door, causing him to fall forward. He caught himself and gently returned Clare to her feet.

"Ready to go?" Darcy smiled at Dale.

"Sure." Dale got in the driver's seat. Darcy and Clare both went for shotgun.

"I'm older."

"I always sit with Dale."

"Ladies, no need to fight." Dale smiled at Clare but gave Darcy an eye roll.

Clare caught on and smiled at him. Darcy sat in the back, keeping her eyes on Dale the whole time. They got to the Dot, and Peter was stunned to see Darcy's get up. "You look great." Darcy wasn't dressed up for him, but she'd take the attention. He kissed her, and Dale took the opportunity to kiss Clare.

Darcy broke her kiss to see Dale groping Clare's ass again. Clare moaned into him. Darcy cleared her throat. Dale broke from Clare.

"Peter, we have a club to discuss." Dale showed him pictures of rooms he had painted before. He explained to Peter how he worked. He would start with sketches, put the final image on a transparency and use an overhead projector to get the image on the wall where he would paint it. He went over potential themes with Peter and suggested they could use some black light paint to bring out the design.

Peter really liked Dale's style. It was unique and really eye-catching. Above the Dot was going to look hot.

Clare sat on Dale's lap and kissed him. "It's time to go to dinner."

Dale looked at his watch. "It is. Shall we?"

They went to Peter's car to get to the sushi restaurant. Peter and Darcy were in the front and Clare and Dale were in the back. They were making out as expected, and Clare was stroking him over his pants.

Darcy was seething. Peter thought they were cute.

They got to the restaurant and were promptly seated. Dale sat next to Clare. Darcy would eye Dale. He'd smile at her. Clare would rub him under the table making him blush. They ordered some appetizers and Clare went to the bathroom. Peter went too. He didn't have to go, but he wanted to ask Clare about Dale and Darcy.

* * *

"Finally, we're alone." Darcy said as she reached for him.

"What do you want?" He said this flirtatiously as he turned on his recorder.

"I want to get to know the man you've become."

"I don't want to sneak around anymore. Last time, I was waiting for you to leave Peter. Now, I'm still waiting for you to leave him."

"We have to be a secret. I can dump Peter, but you're with my sister. My parents will flip."

"Then what do you want to do."


	14. Chapter 14

"Stay with Clare until she dumps you. Until then, we'll have to be a secret."

"Fine."

Clare was washing her hands and then returning to the table, when a hand grabbed her.

"What's going on?"

"Peter, what is it?"

"Darcy and Dale have been flirting all night."

Clare gulped. Maybe she should just say it, but she didn't want to hurt Dale.

"She's been trying to hook up with him," Clare started.

"What!"

"Dale told me about it, and I told him to flirt with her and see how far she tried to take it."

"What! Why would you say that?"

"Because I needed to know if Darcy was just being flirty or was actually trying to get with him (again). One is just a bit trashy. The other is a whole other story."

"So what do we do?"

"Let Dale handle it. If she tries anything, we'll find out about it."

Peter sighed. They went back to the table.

Darcy had a wicked smile on her face. Dale kissed Clare when she returned to the table.

* * *

They continued on like everything was normal. Dale suggested they share a sushi boat. It would be big enough for four. After dinner, Peter drove Clare and Dale back to his car.

Dale and Clare were making out intently. "Are your parents home?" He asked her as he broke the kiss.

"They said something about going on an overnight trip."

"Good, I'm taking you home with me."

Dale took her back to his house.

Darcy stayed with Peter that night. He tried to have sex with her, but she said she was tired and went to bed. Peter knew he was being played.

Becky had a great time on her date. She gave Adam a kiss goodnight. Adam turned beet red and was giddy all the way home.

Dale wanted to devour Clare, but she wanted to talk first. "What happened when Peter and I were gone before?"

"Oh! She said that we should hook up again and keep it a secret until you dump me."

"I could just slap her..."

"But what would be the fun in that. Tomorrow, will be much more fun."

Dale went back to Clare. He started kissing her softly as he quickly divested her of her clothes. She was naked in front of him, looking glorious as he kissed his way down her body. He pushed her knees up and began to devour her pussy.

She gripped the sheets, tightly as she called out for more. He used his tongue and fingers to drive Clare crazy, and he made her cum many times. He didn't stop until she pushed his head away.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she told him as she stripped him. She got him naked and knelt in front of him. "Your turn." She smiled as she sucked him into her mouth. He groaned as his head found the back of her throat. She started to stroke and lifted her head up. "Does Darcy suck as well as I do?"

"Not even close." And that was true. If Darcy did suck him, it was to shut him up or to get him to do something for her.

"Don't you forget that." Clare sucked him back into her mouth and began to bob furiously as she massaged his balls and stroked his shaft. When he was about to cum, she pinched under the head, stopping him. He gasped for air. "Not yet." She worked him up again and then let him go. He exploded in her mouth, violently. Some of him dribbled down her face. "I take it you liked that."

"Fuck!" He hissed as he hit the sheets. Clare crawled next to him, and they fell asleep.

* * *

Saturday

Dale gave Owen the tape, so he could edit it, and then he gave back the recorder and borrowed a small video camera. Dale called Peter and asked him if he could use the space Above the Dot early this afternoon. He wanted to try and come up with a color scheme and figure out how he would break up the work. Peter said he could have the place at 2. Dale then texted Darcy. Meet me at Above the Dot at 2:30.

Dale took Clare to Owen's house where they were setting up a live feed for the camera. Dale went to get the keys to the club and Dale set up the camera so it faced the couch.

Clare called Peter and invited him to Owen's. "I think you'll get the truth today."

Darcy came to Above the Dot, looking like a tramp. Since Peter's car wasn't there, she didn't need an excuse. She went up where Dale was waiting for her, shirt unbuttoned.

The stream was working. Clare and Peter could see everything, including where Darcy grabbed Dale and kissed him, roughly. He kissed her back or seemed to. Clare knew he was acting, but it still made her mad.

"Strip!" He barked.

"I like it when you're bossy." Darcy gave him a show.

Clare was seething; what a bitch!

"Wait for me on the couch."

She sat down.

Dale opened a window. Then he scooped up Darcy's clothes and threw them outside.

"What the fuck did you just do!"

"Thats's what I do with whores. It's bad enough that you took my virginity, lied to me by telling me you loved me, and used me to cheat on your boyfriend, but then you came back from Kenya and the first thing you do is try and use me to cheat on your boyfriend and induce me to cheat on your sister. How could you do that to him? How could you do that to her? Do you care about anyone other than yourself? No, of course not. Well, now everyone can see you for the whore you are."

Dale stormed out.

Peter's jaw dropped. She had been fucking Dale for how long?

Owen couldn't believe he was seeing a naked Darcy right now, or that Dale left his camera there. He'd better go back for it.

Clare was stunned. There goes Little Miss Perfect.

Darcy was screwed. She was butt naked above a crowded dining spot. She only had one way out. "Peter, are you at work?"

"No. I took the day off, why?"

"Well, I came to Above the Dot to surprise you."

"Really," Peter feigned excitement. "I'm on my way."

Peter came over, not sure if he was fuming that Darcy was trying to play him yet again or cracking up because Dale rejected her bitch ass, and it was on tape.

Peter picked up her clothes and brought them inside with him.

Darcy jumped in his arms and he kissed her. "Baby, why were your clothes out in the street?"

"Uh! They accidentally went out the window. A big gust of wind?"

Peter chuckled. What a fucking liar!

He undid the fly of his pants. "Suck me!"

Darcy smiled, relieved to have escaped this one and did as he instructed. She was efficient, quick and easy, but she didn't put that much into it. He pulled out of her mouth and shot his load all over her face. Then he picked up her clothes and threw them right out the window.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Well, that was for let me think: cheating on me with Dale for months, dumping me and moving to Kenya, then moving back here to get back with me and then trying to cheat on me again. This is what you get for being a total whore." Peter grabbed her by her wrist and threw her out of Above the Dot, forcing her to run to the parking lot, find her clothes and drive off in shame.

Everyone saw a naked chick running out of Above the Dot. She almost knocked over K.C. when she fled. K.C. went after her. She looked like she might be just vulnerable enough to hook up with him.

Dale just got to Owen's house to see Peter throw her clothes out the window again. Damn!

Clare kissed Dale on the mouth. "If you ever kiss Darcy again..."

"Trust me, I won't." It was gross. It just tasted like regret

"Good. Because you belong to me," she bit down on his neck, hard.

Peter drove around for hours. His head was full of rage, although it was fun throwing Darcy's naked ass out of his club. He stopped when he saw Clare and Dale at the park with Bianca and Owen. They were laughing, having fun. He wanted to be 16 again, shit!

Dale recognized his car and went to talk to him. "Can we talk?"

Peter opened the door.

"Look. I wish you hadn't found out that way, but you had to learn that Darcy's a snake."

"I know. I just feel so dumb."

"You're not dumb. I'm not dumb. Darcy's just a bitch. You'll find someone better. I did."

Peter did feel a bit better. Maybe there was a better woman for him out there. He drove off.

Dale rejoined his girlfriend and his friends.

"Are you okay?" Clare asked him.

"Great! I just got an iceberg off my chest today."

"Good. The only thing I want on your chest is me." Clare rolled on him and began to cover him in kisses.

"Ew Gross!" Owen teased.

"Saint Clare going for it in public. I'm shocked," Bianca added.

Clare flipped them off and went right back to her man.

Darcy and K.C. ended up in the ravine. She needed not to think right now. She thought she had it all, but her whole reputation just came crashing down. Darcy was the pretty one. Darcy was the popular one. She had the rich boyfriend who spoiled her and the boytoy at her disposal and now, they were both gone, and a whole bunch of high schoolers saw her naked in the middle of the day. She needed to fuck the pain away.


	15. Chapter 15

K.C. had been alone ever since last weekend. It wasn't his idea, but he was Jenna's accomplice, so the whole school blamed him too for what she did. Jenna just transferred schools, leaving him to deal with the shit alone, but now he had someone who was reeling too, and she was really hot. He bit down on her neck, leaving a mark as he plunged into her. They fucked wildly, scratching, biting, hair pulling as they rolled around in the weeds. They were outcasts rolling around in the forbidden part of town. Some local punks came to hang out, but they left when they heard Darcy's loud shrills.

Afterwards, she dropped off K.C. and she went home. Time for a shower and some clean clothes. As hard as she scrubbed, she couldn't wash the day away.

Helen and Randall went out to dinner. They were trying to see if a date night could get the spark back in their marriage, but they both had doubts.

Clare was at Dale's house. Clare was starting to drift to sleep when Adam called her. "Hello?"

"Hey, Clare. Drew and I are going to have a party in the woods tonight. Did you and Dale want to come?"

"That sounds like fun. I'll ask him. Text me the address."

Dale was on the phone with Drew, discussing the same party.

"Did you want to go?" Dale asked her.

"Well, it can't be any more ratchet than last weekend's party."

"We can hope."

She glared at him.

"Kidding! Plus there was some good parts of that party too."

Clare blushed as she remembered him pounding her into oblivion. "There were."

They shared a kiss, and Clare called Alli to make sure she was coming. Alli was of course, looking for something to wear.

Clare decided to wear a halter top and jeans. Dale pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "You look great."

She blushed. He wore a Grateful Dead t-shirt and jeans. "I love the Grateful Dead."

"I know. Me too."

They decided to pick up food on the way, so they wouldn't drink on empty stomachs. They stopped for chicken nuggets and fries and then, they were off.

When they got to the party, Alli ran up to her. "Dallas asked me out!" She and Clare had girl time while Dale helped Drew and Adam set up the keg.

Sav and Holly J showed up together. Sav went to talk to Peter and Mo, and Holly J approached Clare. "I'm impressed Little Edwards. You and Dale managed to drop Degrassi on its head. It's almost as if cliques don't matter anymore."

"Does that mean you'll stop being such a bitch?" Alli asked her.

"Don't start," Clare admonished. "Perhaps, it means that even the great Holly J might want to hang out with two awesome grade 10s, even if it once upon a time would have been frowned upon."

"Don't push your luck Edwards."

Holly J was off to get a beer.

"I still hate her."

"Isn't she with your brother?"

"So!"

Dale went to rescue Clare. He slipped his arm around her waist possessively and pulled her close. Alli knew what that meant and she went to find Dallas.

This party turned out to be a lot of fun, people mingling across groups, no fights, plenty of places to hook up discreetly. Dale and Clare had found such a spot, behind a rock wall and some bushes. It was a bit chilly, so they kept their clothes on, well Clare's pants had to come off, but Dale put his jacket around hr arms as he held her close. Her legs straddled his hips as he pounded her. No one could hear her moans over the music and other students, other than Jenna. She had heard that there was a big party and she came to check it out. She wanted to see what Degrassi was like without her. Everyone seemed t be having a blast. She noticed K.C. was absent.

He was at home, still elated over his midday fuck with Darcy. He thought they were perfect for each other. She was gorgeous, experienced and damaged like he was. Darcy, on the other hand, had a big problem. K.C. was underage, and he went to school with Clare and Dale. What if they found out? Dale was a whole different issue. He had the gall to lead her on, just to publicly humiliate her, and to add icing to the cake, he was still with Clare. What did he even want with a goody two-shoes virgin. Was she even a virgin anymore? Maybe that's what he wanted, a pure girl he could corrupt. She had to show Clare what a monster he really was.

After the party, Dale took Care home with him. They took a shower together and fe asleep Sunday morning came and Clare was sleeping in Dale's arms She rolled onto him. "You smell nice," she muttered against him. He opened his eyes to see his sexy girlfriend on top of him. They started making out, when his mother knocked on the door, "Breakfast in ten." She knew not to open the door, just in case.

The couple put on Pjs and went to breakfast. Today, it was biscuits and gravy with poached eggs. Clare loved eating here After breakfast, Clare got a ca from her mother saying she and dad were on their way home. Clare got dressed and Dale drove. He kissed her goodbye and she went inside. She just put her bag away when Mom and Dad got home.

"Honey, We're home."

Clare greeted her parents. She asked them how her weekend was. She said it was good and she went to a party with some classmates on Saturday.

Darcy asked if she could speak with Mom upstairs?

"Honey, what's going on?"

"I'm worried about Clare and Dale. I don't want to interfere, but he has a reputation for being a player"

"You can't let gossip define him I remember some nasty rumors that were made up about you in school."

"It's not just the rumors. Last night..."

"Clare what happened last night?" Helen didn't wait for Darcy to tell her that Care didn't come home

"Nothing!"

"Did you get drunk?"

"I didn't drink at all. Why would you say that?"

"Darcy, what happened last night?" Helen was frustrated noow.

"Nothing," Clare answered, "but if you want to know about the Dot yesterday afternoon ..."

"Clare," Darcy yelled.

"What happened at the Dot?" Now Randall was confused.

Clare stared Darcy down. "Perhaps, I overreacted. I didn't see Clare this morning, and I assumed she was out all night."

"If you had called me, you would have known that I had breakfast at Dale's house. His parents invited me."

"That's nice, Dear," Randall added.

Helen groaned and went up to her room. Clare went up to her room when Darcy grabbed her.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"How did you know about the Dot?"

"Who doesn't know?" Clare retorted, not wanting to reveal that it was on tape.

"But who would have recognized me?"

"Anyone who knows me and has seen pictures of us."

"You can't tell Mom and Dad."

"Fine, but you leave me and Dale alone."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know." Clare glared at her.

"Fine."

"One more thing, sis. Dale said I give way better head." Clare was off. Darcy was seething.

Clare already had a text from her man. "Things good at home."

"Darcy tried to break us up, but I put her in her place."

"That's my girl."

Clare had to do some school work.

Darcy needed a distraction. She texted K.C. Meet me at the ravine in an hour. She put on some booty shorts and a short tee. She put her hair in a ponytail and drove off.

"Did you see her outfit?" Randall asked Helen.

"No!"

"She looked like a street worker."

Helen sighed. She just wanted to sit with her book.

K.C. was waiting for her in his car. Darcy got into the backseat. K.C. joined her. They started making out. Darcy broke the kiss. "Now tell me," Darcy said, looking at him. "Did Clare or Jenna ever do this for you?"

She unzipped his pants and pulled him out. He quickly hardened in her hand. She looked into his eyes, paralyzing him as she stroked and started to suck. K.C. was shaking. In his immature mind, love and sex were synonymous. He thought she was amazing. He didn't know that he was just a distraction, a toy for her until she was ready for a different one. She pulled her mouth away and stroked it. "Do you like it?"

"Fuck!" he hissed.

She grinned and went back to work. She sucked him until he shot his load. She swallowed quickly, gross. "Aren't you glad you have a woman now?"

He grinned. She said her goodbye and drove off.

Darcy went for a milkshake before she went home.

When she got there, Clare saw her outfit as she went to the door. She texted Dale. "Darcy looks like a ho right now. I think she has a new victim."

"She on her way out or in?"

"She just came inside." Clare went to listen at the stairwell.


	16. Chapter 16

Had writer's block with this story. Got a new direction, so hopefully, I'll wrap it up soon-ish.

* * *

What happened to your clothes?" Randall inquired.

"I'm not a child. I can wear whatever I want."

"You look like a hooker."

"She acts like one too," Clare mumbled under her breath.

"Dad!" She ran upstairs.

"Randall!"

"What? If you saw Clare in that outfit, she'd be grounded for a month."

"And Darcy's an adult."

"Is that what you want Clare to dress like at 19?"

Darcy cried her crocodile tears. Dad apologized and Clare texted Dale. Dad said Darc looked like a hooker, and she was crying like a baby.

"Well if the bra fits..."

"Hers don't. She barely needs one."

"LOL!"

The Edwards had a mostly quiet dinner. Clare excused herself and went upstairs. She got ready for bed. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"It was her father."

"Do you know what's gotten into Darcy?"

"Peter dumped her, and she never took rejection well."

"That's true."

"Well, she'll come around."

"I'm sure you're right. Good night Clare."

Her father was gone.

* * *

She got a phone call from Alli.

"I need your help."

"What?" Why would Alli need Clare's help?

"It's Dallas. One minute he's all in to me, the next he's always busy and needs space."

"He has a son."

"So?"

"So maybe he's busy with his son. Maybe he's afraid that if you get too close and then break up, Rock will get hurt."

"What do I do?"

"Tell him you like him, but you understand that his son must come first, and if he wants to take things slowly, you will be patient. After that, it's in his court."

Clare tried to advise Alli; then it was time to go. "Bye Alli."

Time for Bed.

Dale missed having Clare over. It was good that her parents were starting to be real parents again, but that meant she wasn't in his bed with him. He now shared his bed with his book. This week, it would be Mrs. Dalloway.

**Monday**

Dale came to pick up Clare and bring her to school. She was just finishing breakfast when he knocked on the door. "Bye Mom!" Clare ran outside and kissed Dale on the mouth. "Good Morning, Baby."

"I missed you."

"Then have me after school."

"I will."

They were off. When they got to school, Clare headed for her locker. She saw K.C. whistling to himself, looking happy. When she looked at him, he ran off, almost like she spooked him.

K.C. didn't want to talk to Clare. It was awkward, now that he was with her sister. He hoped she didn't find out. She would be upset.

Class started. Alli was going on about makeup or something. Clare was trying to focus. K.C. zoned out.

Dale was paying attention in his class, until he heard a rustling noise in the bushes. He sits by the window. He peered outside.

"Mr. Howard," his teacher started. "Something interesting."

"It sounded like someone was in the bushes."

"Probably a racoon."

"They're nocturnal." The class snickered.

"Well, it's outside, whatever it is. Your lesson is inside."

"Yes Sir."

K.C. saw Darcy outside. He snuck out to meet her. Connor recognized her. He asked Clare about it. "Why is K.C. with your sister?"

"What?"

"They left together before lunch."

That's her new conquest, a 15 year old boy. That's not even legal, not that it stopped her before.

"I don't know." I didn't want to ask.

Dale sat down next to her. "What's up Babe." Connor was off.

"K.C.'s with Darcy now."

"What?"

"Connor saw them."

"I bet she's who I heard hiding in the bushes during class."

"What?" Now she hides in bushes!

Owen and Bianca sat down. "What's going on?"

"Darcy and K.C. are together now," Dale told them.

Bianca spit out her juice. "What the FUCK!"

Clare shook her head.

Owen was cracking up. "She must be desperate if she got with K.C. He looks like he hasn't showered in like 3 days. That hair, gross!"

Bianca looked at him and then bust out laughing.

Eli and Adam sat down. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Clare said before they could tell more people about her ratchet sister. "Owen's just a bit of a goofball today."

"Today?" Drew sat down with Katie. "Try every day."

"K.C.'s not here," Katie observed. Owen started laughing all over again.

After lunch, Clare went to class. K.C. was late and said he had a doctor's appointment that ran over time.

Alli and Dallas were all chummy together. They had a good talk during lunch.

After school, Clare went to Dale's house. On the way, they saw Reese and Fitz driving in the other direction. Reese was surprised to see Clare. She looked good, and she was with the king of Degrassi. Good for her. Fitz looked kind of pissed.

"What's she doing with him?" he seethed.

"She looks happy." Reese drove off. They had plans with Jenna and Imogen.

Dale got to his house and rushed Clare upstairs. "Hi Clare," his mother said to her as she arrived.

"Hi Brenda," was all Clare could get out before she got to Dale's room.

Dale pushed her onto the bed and pulled down her skirt. Clare thought he was just going to shove his cock into her, but what she got instead was a tongue. She moaned, loudly as he began to explore he depths. He got her nice and wet and then began to use his fingers. He got her on the edge of an orgasm and then he stopped. She grunted as he withdrew his hand and tongue, but he soon replaced her with his cock.

He plunged into her wetness, filling her swiftly as he grabbed her hips. He was able to get deep inside of her at this angle, and she got louder and louder as he got faster and more aggressive. He was slamming into her, needy and desperate to cum. It had been too long since he last had Clare, and he was not waiting a moment longer. He never needed a girl like this before. Girls wanted him. They came for him, in both senses of the word, but Dale was enamored by Clare. He had to have her.

"FUCK!" Clare cried as she started to cum. Dale kept pounding her, desperate for his release. She had orgasm after orgasm and finally, her tightening onto his dick was enough to send him over the edge. He fired into her, collapsing on top of her before he removed himself and threw away the condom.

Clare rolled onto her back and opened her legs. She needed more of him. One fuck wasn't enough. Dale started kissing her roughly. As soon as his erection was back he would fuck her senseless. It only took a couple of minutes, but Clare was impatient. She put the condom on him and straddled his hips, pushing him all of the way inside of her. "OH FUCK! DALE!" She cried as she began to grind her hips. Dale grabbed onto her and began to thrust. They went at it, bucking wildly as they yelled and cursed. He grabbed her nipple in between his teeth and began to chew on it. Clare started to rub her clit. She needed to cum. She arched her back and her head rolled backwards as she came again, shrilling the whole time.

Dale was jealous of how easily she could let go. He flipped her, so that she was on her shoulders and knees, her head resting on the bed. He thrusted in her and began to fuck her hard, his hand pinning her head to the bed as he pounded her relentlessly. Clare wanted it rough and dirty and that's what she got. She came again and then he shot his load in her for the second time. Clare's pussy was tired now. She lied on her back to rest. Dale drew a bath and got some nice bath salts in it. He carried Clare to the tub and put her in it. It was a big tub. He got in on the other side and they relaxed together.

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" Dale finally calmed down and realized he hadn't fucked Clare that hard before or without warning.

"I needed it. I needed you to fuck me senseless." Clare sighed, and boy did he. She would be feeling him tomorrow. After their bath, Dale stripped the sheets and they cuddled on a blanket, naked. "Can we just lie here?" Clare asked him.

"Of course, Baby."

They cuddled for almost an hour. Then, they got dressed and did a little work before dinner. It was fettucine alfredo with roast chicken, broccoli and garlic cloves. There was also a caesar salad, and bread sticks. After dinner, Clare and Dale made out in his bed until it was time for her to go home. Clare walked inside, trying to hide her soreness. Her sister was gloating about something. Clare wasn't really listening.

"Your sister has great news."

"I got a job as a TA at Degrassi."

So you can fuck K.C. all day and make Dale miserable. Great. "That's great, Darcy." Clare actually sounded happy about it. She said hello to her parents and went upstairs. She texted Dale.

"Guess who got a job at Degrassi?"

"I'm guessing not you, since you didn't apply for one."

"Nope, a different, bitchier Edwards."

"Darcy- coming to get her jailbait."

"Isn't this dreadful?"

"Maybe? Maybe not. Let's see how she uses her classroom resources."


End file.
